Kiss and Tell
by bakanoapit
Summary: Satu ciuman dari Izaya. Dua ancaman dari Mairu dan Kururi. Dan Shizuo frustasi mencari tahu kenapa. Shizuo/Izaya plus Orihara-twins. Sho-ai. RnR, eh? /NAO COMPLETE /RATING CHANGES
1. One: Kiss

**Durarara!**

**Title:** Kiss and Tell  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shizuo/Izaya + Orihara-twins (Mairu, Kururi)  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 13k+ (complete)

**Summary:** Satu ciuman dari Izaya. Dua ancaman dari Mairu dan Kururi. Dan Shizuo frustasi mencari tahu kenapa.

**Disclaimer:** nah. Not mine.

**a/n:** pingin bikin multi-chap. Nyahahaha. Oke. Jadi fokus cerita ini sebenarnya Shizuo/Izaya, dengan _banyak_ sekali kemunculan Mairu-Kururi (entah kenapa saya demen banget sama adik kembarnya Izaya ini). Baca, yap? Alurnya mungkin rada lambat, tapi saya bener-bener pingin bikin hubungan Izaya-twins sama Shizuo-twins berasa. Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss and Tell<strong>

1. Kiss

* * *

><p>"Jangan mendekat. Nii-san tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."<p>

"Bocah, kusarankan lebih baik kalian berdua menyingkir dari situ sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

Shizuo menggeram kesal, mengacak rambut pirangnya. Dia ada di depan apartemen Izaya, selangkah lagi bisa masuk, kalau tidak ada dua bocah kembar yang berdiri menutup jalan. Satu bocah mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut dikepang dua, dan satu lagi memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Kasuka. Si bocah kacamata lebih banyak omong, dan—mau tidak mau—Shizuo langsung menyamakannya dengan Izaya.

"Dengar," Shizuo mencoba lagi, kali ini dia berjongkok untuk bisa sejajar dengan dua adik Izaya di depannya, "Aku butuh bertemu dengan Nii-san kalian. Sesuatu terjadi kemarin, dan aku ingin tahu kenapa kutu-tengik itu tiba-tiba kabur dan mengurung diri."

Si bocah Kasuka menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Tidak boleh!" bocah kacamata mengulang, menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Nii-san tidak mau bertemu denganmu!"

"Apa peduliku dengan Nii-san kalian, huh? Aku hanya ingin masuk dan mencari tahu apa maksud Izaya-sialan itu melakukannya, bocah-sial!"

Bocah kacamata menyipitkan mata, tatapan marahnya tertuju pada Shizuo, "Kau menyebut kami bocah-sial! Sekarang kami benar-benar tidak mau kau masuk! Pergi, pergi, _pergi_!" tangan kecilnya mendorong Shizuo untuk menjauh. Shizuo tidak bergeming, tentu saja, kekuatan bocah itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu dengan Izaya."

"Monster," bocah Kasuka menyambar.

"Kau monster!" adiknya—atau kakaknya, Shizuo tidak ambil pusing—mengulang, "Iza-nii benar, kau moster! Kami akan berteriak kalau kau tidak segera pergi dari sini!"

"Kau bercanda!"

Bocah kacamata hanya memberinya tatapan dingin sekilas, kemudian membuka mulut dan berteriak dengan suara keras, "TOLOOOOOOOOONG! SEMUA, TOLONG KAMIIII! KYAAAAH! TOLONG! ADA PENJAHA—_umph_!"

"Sialan," tangan besar Shizuo mendekap mulut bocah kacamata itu. Yang dia tidak tahu, si bocah Kasuka mendekat, menendang selangkangan Shizuo sekeras-kerasnya. Spontan, Shizuo mengerang. Bagaimanapun juga, ini bagian vital-nya yang dia tendang.

Bocah kacamata menjulurkan lidah padanya, kembali berteriak.

"PENJAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Shizuo bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Sial, sial, sial, "OKE! Oke, oke, aku pergi sekarang, bocah!" cowok berambut pirang itu mengerang kesal, "Tapi bilang pada Izaya kalau dia tidak bisa kabur dariku!"

"Kau monster! Kami tidak akan menyerahkan Nii-san padamu! Cih!" lagi, bocah kacamata itu menjulurkan lidah.

Di sebelahnya, bocah Kasuka menatap Shizuo datar, "Tidak akan."

* * *

><p>Izaya mendengar saat bel apartemennya berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mendengar Kururi dan Mairu berhenti memainkan game dan keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Dia mendengar suara berat Shizuo yang memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia mendengar ancaman dua adik kembarnya—dan terkekeh kecil membayangkan tampang kesal Shizu-chan berhadapan dengan duo itu. Dia mendengar kemudian, Mairu membuat alasan pada orang-orang yang datang mendengar teriakan minta tolongnya—bahwa dia sedang bermimpi, dan dia tidak tahu kalau suaranya sekeras itu.<p>

Sejujurnya, Izaya mendengar semua. Dia hanya malas untuk keluar—_ah_, bukan. Dia malas untuk bertemu dengan Shizuo.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan. Kepala Mairu muncul dari sana, disusul dengan rambut bob Kururi.

"Nii-san, monster itu sudah pergi."

Izaya melempar senyum, "Ne~ Terimakasih, Mairu."

Mairu, bocah kacamata dengan kepangan dua itu mengangguk sepintas, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekati Izaya dan mendudukkan diri di kasurnya. Kururi mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Dia bilang Nii-san tidak akan bisa kabur darinya," dia mengulang pernyataan Shizuo sebelum cowok penagih utang itu kabur, "Kau mau kami membuatnya pergi jauh dan tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi, Nii-san?"

"Oh? Dan bagaimana kalian melakukannya?"

Kururi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "Hack," dia bilang.

Kembarannya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Yap! Kami bisa meng-hack kantor Shizu-chan, membuatnya tugas ke luar kota. Atau ke luar negeri. Atau kami bisa menuntutnya karena merusak fasilitas umum dan melukai orang-orang tak bersalah. Mudah. Kami bisa menjuhkannya dari Nii-san."

Izaya melempar cengiran kecilnya, "Ide bagus," dia menjitak pelan kepala Mairu dan Kururi, "Tapi aku tidak yakin itu bisa mengentikannya. Dia punya Izaya-radar. Shizu-chan selalu bisa menemukanku."

Itu benar. Entah kenapa, Shizuo selalu bisa tahu di mana dia berada. Bahkan mungkin dengan mata terpejam pun, monster Ikebukuro itu bisa menemukannya.

"Hei, Nii-san," Mairu angkat bicara, "Kau dan Shizu-chan sedang bertengkar?"

"Eh? Bukannya memang setiap hari kami selalu bertengkar?"

"Tapi barusan sepertinya dia ingin bicara dengan Nii-san, bukan ingin membunuh Nii-san," cewek sekolah dasar itu mengerutkan kening, "Kalian sedang betengkar, kan, ya? Bertengkar dalam arti pertengkaran antar pasangan… kah?"

Kalau Mairu bukan cewek dan bukan adiknya, Izaya akan dengan senang hati menggilas bocah berkacamata itu, "Tidak!" ah, terlalu cepat, Izaya. Kau membantahnya terlalu cepat.

Sudut bibir Kururi terangkat kecil, "Bohong."

"Aku tidak!"

Mairu bertepuk tangan sekali, "Oke, kau tidak sedang bertengkar, aku percaya," kacamatanya berkilat-kilat sadis, "Tapi aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu pada Shizu-chan kemarin, yang membuat monster itu kelabakan seperti tadi," Mairu mengingat kembali perkataan yang dilontarkan Shizuo tadi, sesuatu seperti kenapa Izaya tiba-tiba kabur dan menjauhinya, "Ha! Aku benar, kan, Nii-san? Aku dan Kururi benar!"

Izaya mengatup-katupkan mulutnya beberapa kali, sebelum menangkap maksud perkataan Mairu dan langsung menyanggah teori adiknya itu, "Kau salah!"

"Benar."

Mairu mengangguk-angguk puas, "Kalau kau bilang kami salah, berarti kami benar!"

"Cih! Kalian menipuku," informan bermata merah itu memutar matanya. Pantas dia merasa heran kenapa Mairu dan Kururi bisa langsung mengiyakan saat dia menyuruh mereka membukakan pintu untuk Shizuo dan mengusirnya. Dua anak kembar itu meminta bayaran informasi, "Apa yang kalian mau?"

Mairu nyengir lebar, melipat tangannya di dada, "Apa yang Nii-san lakukan?"

"Lebih spesifik, Mairu," Izaya berdecak kecil, "Aku pergi ke kantor tadi pagi, bertemu dengan Namie-san, makan di restoran sushi Simon, pulang ke apartemen—_ah_, tunggu, aku memang sempat bertemu dengan Shi—"

"Apa yang Nii-san lakukan pada Shizu-chan kemarin yang membuat Shizu-chan harus datang dari Ikebukuro ke Shibuya _hanya_ untuk tahu kenapa Nii-san tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dengan kabur dan menjauh darinya?" Mairu menyela, menambahi pertanyaannya dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang dan berbelit.

Izaya menutup mulutnya. Membukanya lagi, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi menutupnya kembali. Cowok informan itu membuang muka dari dua tatapan penasaran adiknya.

Kururi mengerutkan kening, "Apa?"

Izaya menggumamkan sesuatu.

Mairu mendekatkan telinganya pada Nii-san-nya itu, "_Ya_? Kami tidak mendengarmu, Iza-nii?" tapi Izaya tidak membuka mulutnya lagi, dan itu membuat adiknya memanyunkan bibir, "Oke. Kalau Nii-san tidak mau mengatakannya pada kami, Shizu-chan mungkin mau," Mairu berdiri, diikuti Kururi, dan Izaya lebih dari tahu kalau dua anak itu selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan mudah.

Izaya mengambil napas dalam, "Aku mencium Shizu-chan kemarin. _Puas_?"

* * *

><p>Mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu langsung membengkok begitu Shizuo menendangnya, meski dengan kekuatan yang tidak maksimal. Cowok berambut pirang itu merutuk dalam hati. Izaya dan klan Orihara-<em>sial<em>-nya. Kenepa mereka begitu menyebalkan, huh?

Rokok yang terselip di bibirnya sudah tidak berasa lagi dan Shizuo membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dia merogoh kantong celananya, tapi begitu mendapati bungkus rokoknya kosong, cowok dengan pakaian bartender itu langsung meremas papan jalan terdekat dan melemparnya entah ke mana.

"SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!"

Bahkan saat Izaya tidak ada di dekatnya pun, cowok bermata merah itu masih bisa membuat Shizuo kesal.

Shizuo menghela napas panjang.

Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, dan itu semua karena si Izaya-kutu-tengik-sial itu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mencium_nya_. Kenapa dia lalu tiba-tiba kabur begitu saja. Dan sekarang, kenapa cowok itu mengurung diri di apartemennya tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Shizuo?

_What. The?_

Apa ini cara baru Izaya untuk membuatnya kesal? Tapi tidak. Shizuo ingat semburan warna merah di wajah Izaya kemarin, dan dia tahu itu bukan akting.

Izaya memang menciumnya—_mencium_ Heiwajima Shizuo.

Shizuo tertidur di kursi di taman Ikebukuro kemarin sore. Seharian itu, dia dan Tom-san mendapati klien-klien yang menyulitkan—mereka tidak mau membayar hutang dan balik melawan dengan senjata-senjata tajam—dan itu membuat hampir semua tenaganya terkuras. Shizuo berpikir untuk langsung kembali ke apartemennya dan tidur, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Di akhir, cowok pirang itu berhenti di taman kota dan merebahkan dirinya di salah satu kursi panjang di sana. Tanpa dia sadar, dia terlelap.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Shizuo bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi karena tidak merasa ada hawa berbahaya, dia tidak membuka mata. Orang itu bergumam pelan—Shizuo tidak mendengar dengan jelas—dan tertawa. Merasa separo kesal, Shizuo memutuskan untuk mengetahui orang di dekatnya itu. Dia membuka mata.

Dan dia _membuka_ matanya lebar—terlalu lebar—karena mendapati wajah orang terakhir yang dia pikirkan berada tepat di atas wajahnya.

_Izaya Orihara_.

Dan bibirnya…_holy_, bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Izaya melonjak kaget. Mata merahnya melebar dan di antara cahaya orange matahari senja, Shizuo bisa melihat rona merah di pipi cowok berjaket bulu itu.

Izaya menciumnya kah?

Shizuo baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu—apa saja—ketika cowok dengan jaket berbulu itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan langsung lari menjauh dari Shizuo, menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sementara Shizuo masih mengerjap di kursinya, berusaha membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

Dan itu, yang membuatnya datang ke apartemen Izaya pagi ini. Berharap mendapat kejelasan atas tindakan aneh Izaya kemarin.

"Sial," cowok pirang itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana, memejamkan mata untuk meredam kembali emosinya, "Sialan!"

* * *

><p>"IZA-NII, KAU MELAKUKANNYA?"<p>

Izaya meletakkan segelas besar susu putih di depan bocah cewek yang berteriak itu, menutup kuping dengan tangan satunya, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Mairu. _Ya_."

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Mairu ternganga. Dia memang sudah mengira sesuatu terjadi, tapi tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa sesuatu itu adalah Iza-nii mencium Shizu-chan. Itu tidak masuk akal. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Nii-san!" dia mengatakannya kencang.

Kururi memutari meja makan bundar itu untuk duduk di sebelah kembarannya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Kau bertanya, aku menjawab. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," Izaya berkata, separo mendengus. Dia meletakan gelas yang sama dengan Mairu tapi berisi susu cokelat di hadapan Kururi. Anak tertua Orihara itu kemudian berbalik ke kompor, mengudak kembali sop-nya, "Tunggu dan duduk manis di situ. Sebentar lagi makanan siap."

"Kau mencium Shizu-chan!" Mairu menegak minumannya, "KAU MELAKUKANNYA!"

Ya, ya, ya. Cewek berkepang itu sudah mengulang perkataan yang sama sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu—tepatnya, sejak Izaya mengatakan pada mereka apa yang sudah terjadi. Kururi tetap diam, tapi Izaya tahu kalau kembaran adiknya itu memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Mairu.

"Jangan diulang!" Izaya mematikan kompor, mengambil mangkok besar untuk tempat sop, "Aku sudah cukup bodoh untuk melakukannya, kemudian lebih bodoh lagi untuk mengatakannya pada kalian, dan aku tidak mau jadi idiot karena mendengarkan kalian mengatakannya berulang-ulang."

Mairu diam, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dia mulai berceloteh lagi saat mulai mengambil nasi dari magic-jar, "Kupikir Iza-nii membencinya?"

"Kupikir juga begitu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?"

Sendok Izaya berhenti beberapa senti dari mulutnya. Dia diam. Cowok itu menurunkan kembali benda stainlesteel cekung itu ke piring di depannya, "Aku tidak mau membicarakan masalah itu dengannmu, Mairu."

Kururi mengerutkan kening. Mairu menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya—dan Kururi, "Kami adikmu. Nii-san bisa percaya padaku dan Kururi."

"Kau belum cukup umur."

Mairu mendengus, "Katakan itu pada dua anak SD yang sudah berulang kali menonton film gay-porno dari komputer kakak laki-lakinya."

Beruntung Izaya sedang tidak menelan sesuatu atau dia bisa mati karena tersedak, "KAU APA?"

"Yah. Jangan salahkan kami kalau menemukan satu folder betulis 'Izaya File' dan… membukanya?"

"Aku memberinya password!"

"'_shizuoizayalove_'" cengiran Mairu bertambah lebar. Di sebelahnya, Kururi cuma tersenyum tipis, "Serius, Nii-chan, kau butuh memikirkan password baru yang lebih tidak bisa ditebak."

"Ughh!" Izaya membenamkan wajahnya di tangan. Kenapa, oh, kenapa dia bisa di-_bully_ begitu saja oleh dua adik kembarnya, "Apa lagi yang kalian lihat di komputerku?"

"Shizuo-san," Kururi membuka mulut.

"Banyak foto Shizu-chan!" Mairu menambahi.

"Yang lain?"

Mairu menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang menarik selain itu," dia menyendokkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya, kemudian memberikan acungan jempolnya ke Izaya, "Hei! Ini enak! Tumben kau masak enak, Nii-san."

Bagus. Jadi sekarang selain harus memikirkan bagaimana harus bersikap dengan Shizu-chan, dia juga mesti berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menutup mulut dua adiknya itu. Aaaaargh. Dosa apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk mendapat ujian macam ini, Tuhan? Tapi begitu ingat kalau dirinya atheis, Izaya buru-buru mencabut ucapannya.

"Aku bilang pada Shizu-chan sebelumnya," Mairu menegak habis minuman susu dari gelas besarnya, kemudian membawa pandangannya ke Izaya, "Humm. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku dan Kururi tidak akan menyerahkan Nii-san pada Shizu-chan."

"Huh?"

Mairu melompat turun dari kursinya, membawa piring dan gelasnya yang kosong ke tempat mencuci piring, "Aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar monster macam Shizu-chan."

Masih di meja makan, Kururi mengangguk, menegaskan pernyataan kembarannya.

Izaya mengangkat alis, "Itu alasannya?"

"Dia itu monster. Aku tidak ingin Nii-san terluka," Mairu membuka keran untuk mencuci tangannya, "Siapa yang tahu. Bisa jadi dia memperkosa Nii-san malam-malam dan Nii-san tidak bisa melawan."

Bukan. Izaya berani jamin bukan dia yang mengajarkan pikiran-pikiran macam itu pada adik polosnya, "Aku sudah lolos darinya selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Shizu-chan tidak akan bisa memper—uh, _menangkapku_ dengan mudah."

"Aku dan Kururi masih tidak bisa mempercayainya," sepintas, Mairu terlihat lebih dewasa dari umur sebenarnya, "Dia itu monster. Instingnya dari awal adalah ingin membunuhmu. Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami membiarkan Shizu-chan mengambil Nii-san."

Dan dengan itu, Izaya tidak membalas.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>

* * *

><p>Ja? Ja? <em>Ja<em>?

Bagaimana menurut pendapat sodara? Komentar yak kalo ada yang perlu direvisi? See yah next chap! x9


	2. Two: Twins

**a/n:** ja-ja-jang! Chapter dua datang! /kasihliatteruskabur/

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss and Tell<strong>

2. Twins

* * *

><p>Yang ada dalam mimpi Shizuo selama dua malam berurutan ini adalah aroma samar vanilla, rambut hitam pendek, kulit putih, bola mata merah, dan bibir <em>plum<em> yang… lembut. Shizuo tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya wajah malaikat dalam mimpinya, yang dia ingat adalah bahwa bibir yeng mengecup bibirnya itu sangat—_sangat_ lembut. Dan manis.

DOK. DOK. DOK.

Apapun yang sedang terjadi di luar sana, Shizuo tidak ingin bangun. _Hemm_. Dia berguling ke samping, mencoba mencari si empunya bibir manis dalam dunia mimpi. Serius, kalau dengan menciumnya saja Shizuo sudah merasakan ekstasi yang membuncah, dia tidak tahu kenikmatan setinggi apa yang bisa dia dapat kalau bibirnya bergerak turun. Melewati leher. Dan turun lagi. _Uuuuh_. Kulit si malaikat dalam mimpi itu pasti putih dan halus dan wangi dan hangat.

"YAH! MONSTER! BANGUN ATAU KUBOBOL PINTU INI!"

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia masih belum ingin bangun. Lagipula perjalanan fantasinya tadi baru sampai bagian dada. Shizuo menggeser kecupannya ke samping. Ooooh, _nipple_ pink yang indah. Mungkin malaikat mimpi itu sensitif? Dan kalau Shizuo menyentuh bagian itu, dia akan berjengat dan mendesah? _Holy God_, jangan bangunkan dulu. Biarkan Heiwajima Shizuo ini menikmati masa-masa indahnya di pagi hari.

"SATU. DUA. TIGA—pintu ini terbuka!"

Shizuo makin menggenggam erat gulingnya. Cukup bagian dada. Dia akan turun lagi ke bawah, ke perut, ke bagian pinggul—_oooh_, turun lagi kah? Bagaimana pun juga dia cowok normal. Tidak dosa, kan, kalau dia sedikit lagi turun ke bawah _sana_?

"Monster bodoh! Hapus liurmu dan berhenti tersenyum mesum!" itu suara anak cewek, dan jelas tidak mungkin berasal dari bagian mimpinya.

"_Pervert_!" suara lain yang sama, tapi berbeda.

Aaaaah. Apakah malaikat berbibir lembut dan beraroma vanilla itu ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dia sangat yakin malaikat dalam mimpinya itu adalah cowok ramping dengan jaket hoodie hitam berbulu. Tunggu, sepertinya dia kenal gambaran itu. Shizuo mengerutkan kening, menggeliat saat selimutnya ditarik paksa. Separo kesal karena mimpinya terganggu sebelum selesai, cowok pirang itu membuka mata.

Dua bocah.

Shizuo mengerjap, mengucek matanya beberapa kali.

Masih ada dua bocah di sana: satu bocah berkaca mata dan satu bocah bertampang Kasuka. Dua bocah Orihara yang sama yang dia temui di apartemen Izaya. Tunggu.

Bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini?

"GGGGAAAAAH!" spontan, Shizuo melompat dari kasurnya. Dia mengarahkan telunjuknya yang bergetar ke arah penyusup di rumahnya itu, "Kalian! Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?"

Si bocah kacamata—yang benar-benar dibenci Shizuo karena perangainya sangat mirip dengan Izaya—melipat tangannya di dada, "Pintumu tidak terkunci. Aku dan Kururi baru memikirkan cara untuk membobolnya, tapi ternyata monster-bodoh-aka-kau tidak menguncinya."

Ah. Jadi bocah Kasuka itu bernama Kururi, huh?

Shizuo mengatur napasnya, mengatur denyutan keras di antara selangkangannya. Untung dua bocah itu masuk sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan mimpi basah-nya. Cowok perokok itu tidak tahu harus menaruh mukanya di mana kalau Kururi dan kembarannya mendapati dia—Shizuo—melepaskan birahi dengan menggumamkan nama kakak mereka—Izaya.

Shizuo menelan ludah, "Mau apa kalian kemari?"

Bocah berkepang menyipitkan matanya, "Kami datang untuk memastikan kau tidak menggunakan Iza-nii untuk bahan mimpi basahmu semalam," Shizuo berjengat dan bocah kacamata itu mendapati gundukan di balik boxer hijaunya, "Ha! Kau benar-benar melakukannya! Dasar monster mesum!"

"Mesum!" bocah Kasuka—uh, namanya _Kururi_—di sebelahnya mengulang.

Nadi di kepala Shizuo berdenyut keras. Bukan cara yang baik untuk mengawali hari, "Hei, dengar. Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian mau. Dan sama sekali tidak punya ide kenapa kalian bisa muncul terus-terusan untuk menggangguku. Ada apa sebenarnya, huh?"

Bocah kacamata menegakkan kepalanya, "Namaku Mairu Orihara, dan dia kembaranku, Kururi. Kau kenal siapa kakak kami, Izaya Orihara."

Oke. Jadi bocah kacamata itu adalah Mairu.

Shizuo ingat Izaya pernah bilang kalau dia punya dua adik kembar sewaktu mereka masih bersekolah di Raira, tapi cowok bermata merah itu tidak pernah bilang kalau dua adiknya ternyata semenyebalkan ini.

"Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kalian mendatangiku."

Tatapan datar Kururi masih terarah ke Shizuo ketika cewek itu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Iza-nii."

"Ya, betul! Nii-san!" Mairu menambahi. Shizuo tidak habis pikir kenapa dua anak itu bisa berkata bersahutan dan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan satu sama lain. Tapi kalau dipikir sekali lagi, mereka kembar, "Aku dan Kururi datang untuk memastikan kau tidak akan melukai Nii-san lagi!"

Semakin lama omongan dua anak itu semakin tidak logis di telinga Shizuo, "Kalau kau mau melindungi Nii-san-mu itu, seharusnya Izaya yang kalian jaga, bocah! Bukan aku!"

"Tidak!" gaya tidak mau kalah yang sama dengan gaya Izaya. Mairu meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, "Akan lebih mudah kalau kami mengawasimu, jadi kau tidak bisa mendekati Nii-san!"

Shizuo menghela napas panjang.

Sehabis ini dia akan langsung SMS untuk minta cuti satu hari pada Tom-san.

* * *

><p>"Ayo ke taman hiburan!"<p>

Shizuo pasrah saja ketika tangannya ditarik oleh dua bocah berambut hitam itu, menurut untuk dipaksa ikut entah kemana, "Kau bilang kalian akan mengawasiku, kenapa jadi aku yang mengawasi kalian?" cowok pirang itu melengos.

"Aku dan Kururi cuma memastikan kalau kau tidak dekat-dekat ke apartement Nii-chan—"

"—dan kantor Iza-nii."

"Makanya, sekarang kami mengajakmu ke—"

"—taman hiburan."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Shizuo kembali menghela napas panjang, meringis kecil saat mengingat isi dompetnya yang tinggal tersisa beberapa lembar. Bayar tiket masuk, beli makan untuknya—dan bocah-bocah itu, belum kalau misalnya mereka minta dibelikan sesuatu. Holy. Sepertinya dia akan cuti merokok untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dasar bocah kelewat hiperaktif. Lagipula kenapa mereka tidak ke sekolah huh?

"Yah. Ini hari Minggu, sih, jadi penuh, deh…" Mairu mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendapati antrian panjang di loket masuk. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Shizuo. Di sebelahnya, Kururi melakukan hal yang sama.

Memang cukup banyak yang antri: pasangan cewek-cowok, keluarga dengan anak-anaknya, beberapa gerombolan cewek, dan orang-orang seperti Shizuo—yang ditarik ke taman hiburan secara paksa, "Nah, sekarang bagaimana?"

Mairu memutar wajahnya ke arah cowok yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu, "Bagaimana apanya? Kita ikut antri lah!" katanya, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias Kururi.

"_Holy_!"

Oke, Shizuo memejamkan mata keras-keras untuk meredam emosinya. Oke kalau begitu. Dia akan ikuti permainan bocah Orihara ini.

* * *

><p>Setengah jam kemudian, mereka baru bisa masuk.<p>

Itupun setelah Shizuo memelototi orang-orang di depan mereka, yang—jelas saja—langsung ketakutan dan beringsut keluar dari baris antrian. Mairu tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh, dia mengomentari apa saja yang ada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari jarak pandangnya. Bocah kacamata itu bahkan sudah menyusun rencana tentang wahana apa saja yang akan mereka tumpangi terlebih dahulu. Kururi cuma mengangguk, sambil sesekali tersenyum dan menambahi daftar rencana kembarannya. Shizuo sempat berpikir kalau Mairu memegang semua kendali atas kakaknya—atau adiknya, Shizuo tetap tidak mau tahu—tapi ternyata mereka berdua memang saling melengkapi.

Dan sekarang, dengan tiket di kantong dan dua bocah cewek bergelayutan di masing-masing lengannya, Shizuo mempersiapkan kesabaran penuh yang dia punya.

"Target pertama!"

"Roller-coaster!"

Shizuo mengambil napas panjang,_ Kami-sama, beri hambamu ini sabar._

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Shizuo membuat catatan mental bahwa dia tidak akan—ulang, _tidak_ akan pernah lagi mau diajak menaiki kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi yang berjalan di atas rel yang tidak masuk akal itu. Maksudnya, kenapa ada orang yang mau membayar untuk mendapatkan mual dan pusing, huh?

Mairu melompat senang, "Wuah! Yang tadi itu hebat! Hebat!"

"Hebat," Kururi mengkopi ucapan kembarannya, tersenyum.

Shizuo memegangi perutnya, menahan muntah.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, setelah ini kita akan naik—" Mairu berhenti ketika melihat tampang cowok pirang itu. Dia nyengir kecil. Berjalan mendekat, cewek berkepang itu menarik tangan Shizuo. Kururi meraih tangan satunya, "Setelah ini kita makan dulu, deh. Aku dan Kururi sudah sarapan pagi tadi, tapi kau belum, kan?"

Shizuo tidak menolak.

Lima menit kemudian, cowok perokok itu sudah mulai melahap mangkok ramen-nya yang kedua. Di hadapannya, dua bocah Orihara—Mairu dan Kururi, Shizuo mengingat nama mereka—mengoceh satu sama lain. Well, lebih tepatnya Mairu bercerita panjang lebar, dan Kururi mendengarkan. Shizuo mengamati mereka di sela-sela menyumpit potongan mie-nya.

Mairu dan Izaya adalah pinang dibelah dua. Gerak-geriknya, cara bicaranya, dan kemampuan yang sama untuk bisa membuat Shizuo merasa ingin membanting sesuatu. Kururi lebih banyak diam, tapi Shizuo tahu cewek dengan seragam olahraga itu punya otak yang sama dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Bicaranya sedikit, tapi mengena. Khas Izaya.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa pergi ke taman hiburan, ya, Kururi?"

Kururi mengangguk, "Pertama."

Mairu bertepuk tangan keras, entah kenapa, "Pertama kalinya! Taman hiburan!"

Shizuo mengernyit, menghentikan gerakan menyumpit ramen-nya. _Huh?_

"Kalian baru pertama kali ini ke taman hiburan?" dia bertanya.

"Yap! Iza-nii tidak pernah mau tiap kali kami ajak. Nii-san selalu bilang kalau dia—"

"—sibuk," Kururi menyelesaikan kalimat kembarannya.

Tidak heran, memang. Shizuo tahu kalau Izaya sudah hidup sendiri sejak mereka di Raira. Kalau memang orang tuanya tidak ada, berarti kutu-tengik itu sudah merawat dua adiknya sejak dia masih sekolah. Izaya adalah workaholic sejati, Shizuo juga tahu itu. Selain waktunya untuk mengejar Shizuo, untuk berada di ruang kerjanya, dan untuk bertemu dengan kilen, waktu Izaya yang tersisa untuk mereka pasti sangat kurang.

Shizuo meletakkan sumpitnya, "Tunggu di sini sebentar," sambil berata begitu, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Mairu dan Kururi cuma memandangi cowok pirang itu sampai pintu restoran tertutup dan mereka tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Dua kembar Orihara saling berpandangan heran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cowok yang sama masuk lagi, kali ini dengan dua benda berwarna pink di tangannya, "Nih, untuk kalian," satu yang ada di tangan kanannya dia beri ke Kururi, dan satu lagi dia serahkan ke Mairu. Shizuo kemudian duduk di tempatnya semula, dan melanjutkan makan.

Mairu memandang gumpalan benda seperti awan yang berwarna pink di tangannya itu dengan heran, "Ini… apa?"

"Arum manis."

Kururi mencuilnya sedikit, kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut pelan-pelan, "Manis."

"Kalau pahit namanya arum pahit, bocah,"

Mairu menjilatnya, kemudian menggigitnya, kemudian melahapnya dalam satu suapan besar, "Shizu-chan, ini enak!"

Shizuo berecak kecil di sini. Dua anak itu terlalu polos untuk usianya.

"Aku biasa membelikannya untuk Kasuka kalau datang ke taman hiburan," dia mengangkat bahu, "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

Kururi mulai mengikuti cara kembarannya untuk melahap langsung arum manis pink itu, "Kasuka?"

"Uh-huh. Adikku."

"Kau sering mengajaknya ke taman hiburan?"

Mangkuk ramen-nya sudah kosong. Shizuo meraih gelas di sebelahnya dan menghabiskan jus jeruk itu dalam sekali teguk,

"Waktu kecil dulu, ya."

Mairu menatapnya sekilas, "Kau monster, tapi kau mengajak adikmu ke taman hiburan," cewek dengan kepangan rambut itu mengerutkan kening di sini, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir untuk mengambil kesimpulan yang sulit, "Kau bukan monster, berarti."

Pernyataan yang aneh, dan Shizuo sama sekali tidak menangkap maknanya. Mungkin cuma ocehan anak kecil,. Yang jelas, sekarang Shizuo bukan lagi 'monster'—_well_, di mata mereka.

Tersenyum, cowok dengan seragam bartender itu bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, "Oke. Mau ke mana kita sekarang, huh? Kalian pimpin jalan, _ladies_."

Dua tangan kecil meraih lengannya dan kemudian, Shizuo sudah ditarik ke dunia mereka.

* * *

><p>Jam sebelas lewat dua puluh tiga menit.<p>

Izaya duduk di kursi dapur, memandang jarum jam yang berdetik. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan adik-adiknya belum pulang. Notes di tangannya terlipat sedikit: '_Nii-san, kami mau pergi main seharian ini, jangan dicari, oke? Kururi dan aku akan makan di tempat Simon, jadi Nii-chan tidak perlu memesan orderan ootoro untuk bagian kami. Love, Mairu-Kururi._'

Kertas berwarna pink itu sudah tertempel di pintu kulkas saat Izaya bangun pagi tadi dan berniat untuk memasakkan omelet untuk dua adik kembarnya. Sedikit mengernyit, Izaya mengambil notes itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana. Mungkin Mairu dan Kururi menemukan hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Jadi menganggap kepergian mereka adalah hal yang biasa, Izaya tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Baru setelah dia pulang dari kantor dan mendapati apartemennya masih kosong, cowok berambut hitam itu mengerutkan kening heran. Jam sembilan, dan Mairu dan Kururi belum pulang? Hal semenarik apa yang bisa membuat mereka berdua lupa waktu, eh?

Berjalan ke dapur, Izaya memutuskan untuk membuat tiga porsi nasi goreng. Dia lapar, dan dia berpikir bahwa mungkin adik-adiknya belum makan.

Jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit. Jam setengah dua belas.

Izaya mendesah panjang.

Dia tahu Mairu dan Kururi bisa menjaga diri masing-masing, tapi ini sudah terlalu malam untuk dua anak itu berkeliaran di jalanan Shibuya. Handphone milik Mairu tertinggal—atau sengaja ditinggal—di sofa di depan tv, dan itu membuat Izaya tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Handphone Kururi juga sama, tergeletak di karpet kamar mereka. Dua hal yang membuat Izaya yakin bahwa adik kembarnya itu memang tidak mau ditemukan.

Jam sebelas lewat empat puluh menit.

Izaya kembali menghela napas.

Kalau sampai jam dua belas dan mereka masih belum pulang, Izaya akan kembali ke ruang kerjanya—kantornya—dan melacak chip GPS yang dia selipkan di kacamata Mairu. Mini-chip itu hanya dia yang tahu, kalau-kalau keadaan seperti ini terjadi dan Izaya terpaksa mencari mereka meskipun mereka tidak mau ditemukan. Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau Mairu dan Kururi ingin mengelabui Onii-san-nya, _hn_.

Jam sebelas lewat lima puluh delapan menit. Jam dua belas kurang dua menit.

Izaya sudah separo tertidur ketika mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk. Mengucek matanya, cowok informan itu bangkit dan berjalan ke ruang depan. Mairu dan Kururi kah?

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," dia memutar kunci pintu, kemudian membukanya. Mata merah Izaya nyaris melompat ketika melihat bahwa bukan hanya Mairu dan Kururi yang ada di depannya, tapi juga cowok pirang berpakaian bartender yang sudah—_sudah_ sangat Izaya kenal.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Uh," Shizuo memutar mata, membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah asal bukan ke Izaya, "Aku mengantar Kururi dan Mairu pulang?"

Mengantar, memang. Dua adiknya yang sudah sejak tadi dia tunggu itu ada di pundak Shizuo, masing-masing dengan mata terpejam dan hembusan napas yang teratur. Shizuo ingin menggaruk kepalanya, tapi tidak dia lakukan mengingat tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga bobot Mairu dan Kururi.

"Mereka tertidur dalam perjalanan kemari," adalah penjelasan dari cowok pirang itu.

Izaya memejamkan mata, kemudian membukanya lagi. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan permainannya yang biasa dengan Shizuo. Bergeser ke samping pintu untuk membuat jalan, cowok bermata merah itu hanya berkata singkat.

"Masuk, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, Izaya... Shizuo dibiarin masuk ke rumah gitu aja? Ckckck. Ini anak emang dasar polos ato minta diserang, ya? shoot Santai. Rating masih T (sampai sekarang). Ohohoho!

RnR, eh? Ja na! /lari2bahagia

p.s:  
>arum manis = cotton candy.<p> 


	3. Three: Trouble

**a.n:** sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh ya, Izaya ngajak Shizuo masuk ke apartemennya. Wkwkwk.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss and Tell<strong>

3. Trouble

* * *

><p>Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan di dapur apartemen Izaya.<p>

Mairu dan Kururi sudah berada di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Shizuo membopong dua anak itu sampai kamar, sebelum Izaya menendang mereka untuk bangun dan berjalan sendiri ke tampat tidurnya. Shizuo berjengat saat Kururi mengaduh kecil dan Mairu melepaskan umpatan kasar ke Nii-san-nya, tapi toh dua bocah itu menurut dan merambat naik ke kasur mereka.

Belum semenit berlalu, tapi hembusan napas Mairu dan Kururi sudah melambat. Dua anak itu kembali tertidur. Ujung bibir Izaya terangkat kecil saat menarik selimut motif bunga milik Mairu sampai ke pundak kecil bocah itu. Kururi sudah menyelimuti dirinya sendiri sebelum tertidur, jadi Izaya hanya mengelus kepalanya pelan. Shizuo berdiri di pintu, melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah tak tertebak.

"_Well_~" Izaya buka mulut. Cengiran lebar kembali terpampang di wajahnya, "Jadi apa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih karena monster Ikebukuro ini sudah membawa pulang Mairu dan Kururi dengan selamat, eh, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo cuma mengerutkan kening. Ke mana Izaya-mode-kakak yang ada di kamar tidur adiknya barusan?

"Kalau kau menganggapnya begitu," dia angkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dua bocah itu lakukan padamu, atau apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mereka, tapi karena kulihat Mairu dan Kururi baik-baik saja, maka, ya… terima kasih, Shizu-chan," Izaya mengatakannya dengan nada seolah-olah Shizuo punya rencana untuk menyakiti adik kembarnya, dan Shizuo tidak suka itu.

Cowok pirang itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil batangan rokok. Dia menyelipkannya di bibir, sebelum mengambil korek dari kantong bajunya dan menyalakan dalam sekali gesek, "Dua bocahmu itu datang ke apartemenku tadi pagi."

"Huh?" Izaya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Mairu dan Kururi? Ke apartemen Shizuo?

Yang disela tidak merasa tersela, "Bilang kalau mereka akan menjagaku supaya aku tidak mendekatimu, atau tidak melukaimu, atau yah… semacam itu lah,"

Cowok berambut hitam itu mengerjap beberapa kali, "Mereka mengatakannya?"

"Hn. Lebih dari sekali."

_Dua anak itu_, Izaya merutuk dalam hati. Baru sebentar dia melepaskan pengawasannya, adik kembarnya itu sudah membuat keributan, "Apa lagi yang dia bilang?"

Ini serius. Kalau sampai Mairu membocorkan tentang folder 'Izaya file' dan foto-foto candid Shizuo dan password nista-nya itu, dia akan membunuhnya tanpa segan.

Shizuo mengangkat bahunya, "Mereka menarikku ke taman hiburan. Dari pagi sampai malam. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka pulang sejak jam sembilan, tapi mereka tidak mau. Bilang kalau ini mungkin terakhir kalinya mereka bisa ke taman hiburan dan kalau kau tidak akan mengizinkan mereka pergi ke sana lagi," Shizuo melirik Izaya sekilas, tapi cowok bermata merah itu masih mengenakan topeng wajah menyebalkannya, "Akhirnya mereka kelelahan, dan tertidur di bangku taman. Awalnya aku berpikir untuk membawa mereka ke apartemenku, tapi ingat bagaimana kau mungkin bereaksi kalau tahu dua asikmu berada di t empat lelaki yang _notabene_ adalah musuhmu, aku berubah pikiran dan membawa mereka kembali ke apartemenmu," dia mengepulkan asap rokoknya, kemudian mengambil satu isapan panjang, "Itu ceritanya. Kupikir kau ingin tahu,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua hari terakhir ini, Izaya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sewaktu kejadian—_uh_, ciuman itu, dia bisa mengelak dengan kabur. Tapi sekarang, di apartemennya sendiri, Izaya tidak punya tempat untuk lari.

Shizuo mengepulkan asap rokoknya lagi, "Kau belum makan?"

Izaya mengernyit, heran kenapa tiba-tiba Shizuo mengalihkan pembicaaran begitu saja. Masih dengan tanda tanya, cowok berambut hitam itu mengikuti arah pandangan perokok di hadapannya itu—_ah_, "Aku memasak nasi goreng tadi, kupikir Mairu dan Kururi belum makan,"

"Kami memang belum sempat makan malam," Shizuo mengambil satu embusan lagi, "Dua bocah itu kelewat senang sampai lupa makan."

Kruyuk. Kruyuk.

"Ah," Shizuo nyengir kuda, memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi, "Maaf?"

Izaya membiarkan topengnya terlepas kali ini. Bibirnya perlahan membentuk seulas senyum, "Aku juga belum makan malam," dia bangkit untuk mengambil dua piring nasi goreng di meja dapur, meletakkannya di meja makan, "Nih, kau bisa makan bagian Mairu. Kalau masih kurang, ambil saja bagian Kururi. Sudah dingin, tapi aku malas menghangatkannya."

Shizuo mematikan putung rokoknya dengan tangan kosong, kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah di ujung

ruangan—dan masuk, "Selamat makan."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, cowok pirang itu mulai menyendok nasi di depannya.

Izaya tidak ingat pernah merasa sesenang itu saat orang lain memakan masakannya.

* * *

><p>Mairu yang pertama kali melihatnya.<p>

Dia sempat mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dia lihat adalah benar. Cewek berkepang itu kemudian berlari untuk memanggil kembarannya.

Kururi hanya melebarkan matanya sedikit saat melihat apa yang dilihat Mairu sebelumnya. Dia mengedip beberapa kali, tapi gambaran itu masih ada di sana.

Apa yang mereka lihat adalah nyata.

Nii-san-nya masih terlelap di tempat tidur, sama seperti hari-hari biasa saat Mairu datang ke kamar kakak lelakinya itu untuk membangunkannya. Yang berbeda adalah rambut pirang—yang jelas bukan milik Izaya—yang menyembul dari balik tubuh ramping Nii-san-nya. _Terima kasih Tuhan_, karena mereka berdua masih memakai baju lengkap—meskipun tiga kancing paling atas kemeja Shizuo sudah terbuka, atau Kururi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di antara dua pilihan: berteriak memanggil polisi, atau menelepon 911.

Satu lengan besar Shizuo melingkar di pinggang Izaya, sementara satu lagi digunakan sebagai bantal untuk menopang kepala Izaya. Kalau Kururi tidak tahu apa hubungan sebenarnya Nii-san-nya itu dengan Shizuo, dia pasti akan menganggap mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kururi, kita bangunkan mereka?" separo berbisik, Mairu bertanya.

Kururi menggeleng, "Biarkan."

"Kau serius? Kita biarkan Iza-nii tetap berada di pelukan monster itu?"

"Bukan monster."

"Hmph," cewek dengan kepang dua itu melipat tangannya di dada, "Oke. Karena Shizu-chan sudah mengajak kita ke taman hiburan kemarin, kali ini kubiarkan dia menyentuh Nii-san."

Kururi mengangguk, kemudian dengan mendorong Mairu dan dirinya sendiri keluar, cewek berambut pendek itu menutup kembali pintu kamar Nii-san-nya. Bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman kecil.

* * *

><p>Shizuo tidak ingat mimpinya semalam.<p>

Yang dia tahu, dia merasa berada di tempat yang paling nyaman yang membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata. Bau vanilla samar adalah hal yang pertama kali dia kenali, kemudian kehangatan yang menjalar di semua bagian tubuhnya, dan sesuatu—seperti rambut? Atau bulu?—yang menggelitik di lehernya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang tidak benar di sini.

Cowok pirang itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Kalau sampai yang di dapati adalah dua bocah Mairu dan Kururi lagi, kasur tempatnya tidur ini akan dia banting langsung ke luar jendela.

Rambut hitam. Bulu mata panjang. Kulit putih yang halus. Bibir merah mudah yang terbuka sedikit—Shizuo membelalakkan matanya. Orang ini bukan orang yang sedang dia pikir orang ini adalah, kan? Melepaskan tangan dari pelukannya pada orang itu, Shizuo menelan ludah. Hell. Tubuh ramping. Dada yang datar. Kaos potongan V berwarna hitam. Hell. _Hell_. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, semua darahnya mengalir ke kepala. Merasa ada gerakan dari Shizuo, orang itu menggeliat, kemudian membuka matanya pelan. Shizuo menahan napas. _Holy-_fucking_-hell_. Bola mata merah.

"Izaya…"

Izaya mengerjap.

Shizuo melepas napas yang entah sudah berapa lama ditahannya.

Cowok bermata merah itu duduk perlahan, kemudian mengangkat selimutnya. Dia mengamati keadaannya sendiri cukup lama, sebelum membawa pandangannya ke Shizuo—yang masih membatu dengan mata terbuka lebar, dan tanpa ada angin tanpa ada hujan, Izaya Orihara tertawa lepas.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Alis Shizuo bertaut. Izaya melihatnya—melihat _Shizuo_—dan yang pertama kali dia lakukan adalah… tertawa? Hah.

Orang yang sedang diperdebatkan Shizuo dalam pikirannya masih terkekeh, mengusap air mata yang sempat keluar, "Aku salah langkah, ya, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Izaya bicarakan, jadi dia memilih untuk diam sambil mengernyit.

"Seharusnya yang semalam kukeluarkan itu bir, bukannya susu. Jadi pagi ini aku bisa bangun dan mendapati kita berdua _telanjang_, di tempat tidur_ku_, di apartemen_ku_, dengan badan bagian _bawah_-ku terasa ngilu," Izaya mengucapkannya dengan gampang, seolah-olah rencana itu memang sudah seharusnya terjadi, "Dan aku bisa menjebloskanmu ke penjara dengan mudah atas tuduhan pembobolan rumah dan pemerkosaan, eh?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Izaya mengangkat bahu, "Karena itu kubilang aku salah langkah," dia turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke pintu kayu yang ditebak Shizuo adalah kamar mandi, "Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, Shizu-chan. Pulanglah."

Nada itu bukan nada yang biasa digunakan Izaya. Suaranya terdengar seperti… lelah?

Shizuo membenahi kembali kemejanya, tapi membiarkan kancing paling atas terbuka, "Aku ingin tahu," dia memulai, berdehem ketika merasa suaranya sedikit serak, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukannya."

Shizuo tahu. Izaya tahu. Mereka berdua tahu pembicaraan ini mengacu ke kejadian ciuman di taman Ikebukuro dua hari lalu.

Izaya berdiri memunggungi Shizuo, jadi cowok pirang itu tidak tahu reaksi apa yang ada di wajah Izaya. Dia hanya melihat sepintas cowok berambut hitam pendek itu mengepalkan tangannya, "Hm~ Aku tidak tahu Shizu-chan memikirkanya," Izaya kemudian beputar, dan Shizuo tidak bisa menyembunyikan keherannya melihat cowok bermata merah itu mengenakan topeng wajah yang sama seperti yang selalu dia pakai untuk mengganggu Shizuo, "Aw~ Romantisnya~"

Nadi Shizuo berdenyut, "Aku bicara serius di sini, kutu-tengik,"

"Aku sudah melupakannya. Itu kesalahan."

Shizuo tahu Izaya tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kata '_kesalahan_' tidak ada di kamus Orihara.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengungkitnya kembali, Shizu-chan," cowok bermata merah itu melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan. Kau masih mengingatnya."

Izaya berdecak, "Well, aku _berusaha_ melupakannya."

Tempat tidur itu kosong sekarang. Shizuo merayap turun dari sana, "Kenapa?"

Kenapa Izaya melakukannya? Kenapa Izaya ingin melupakannya setelah itu?

"Aku sudah bilang, Shizu-chan: itu _kesalahan_."

Izaya tidak bilang itu '_permainan_'.

* * *

><p>[Yo. Shizuo. Kau kelihatan stress.]<p>

Sebuah motor ninja hitam berhenti di depan Shizuo. Pengendaranya, cewek dengan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam dan helm kuning yang aneh menodongkan layar PDA-nya.

[Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?]

Cowok yang ditanya menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendongak, mendapati Celty bertanya padanya, dan hanya menggeleng sekilas, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

[Kelihatan penting kalau kau sampai tidak pulang ke apartemen semalam.]

Shizuo mengerutkan kening, "Kau ke apartemenku semalam?"

[Ada paket untukmu. Aku disuruh mengantarnya.]

Ah, ya. Untuk alasan apalagi Celty mau repot-repot mendatangi apartemennya, eh? Shizuo berdecak kecil, "Paket untukku?" dia mengamati cewek itu turun untuk membuka jok motornya, dan kemudian bungkusan kotak berwarna putih terlempar ke arahnya.

Shizuo mengernyit mendapati tulisan '_Untuk: Aniki— Heiwajima Shizuo_' yang sudah sangat dia kenal tertera di bagian depan kotak itu. Tidak ambil pusing untuk membukanya, Shizuo hanya tersenyum, "Dari Kasuka. Mungkin kiriman baju bartender lagi. Baguslah, mengingat _vest_-ku tertinggal di tempat Izaya."

[Tertinggal di tempat Izaya?] Shizuo hampir bisa melihat Celty mengerutkan kening, well, kalau cewek itu punya kepala, paling tidak. [Tidak salah dengar?]

Shizuo mengangkat bahunya, "Semalam tidur di apartemen Izaya. Pagi ini ditendang keluar dari kamarnya. Dan sekarang aku sedang sekarat mencari tempat makan terdekat," dia tahu Celty berjengat sedikit mendengarnya dan dia nyaris tertawa. Semua orang pasti akan bereaksi sama kalau mendengar bahwa dia tidur dengan Izaya. Tidur, dalam arti… yah, _tidur_, "Dan tidak, Celty. Kau tidak salah dengar."

[Kau dan Izaya?]

"Yep. Aku dan Izaya."

[Dan kau masih baik-baik saja? Dia tidak menusukmu saat tidur? Kau tidak membunuhnya?]

Shizuo tidak tahu apa dia harus tertawa atau memikirkan kebenaran dari ucapan Celty barusan. Di akhir, cowok pirang itu hanya melempar candaan, "Kau lihat sendiri, aku masih hidup. Dan Izaya masih bisa mengusirku tadi pagi," dia separo berharap tidak meninggalkan rompi bartender warna hitamnya itu. Simpanan rokoknya ada di kantong sana.

Celty butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengetikkan kalimat yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Shizuo. Dia berpikir sebentar—lama sebenarnya—sebelum menunjukkan layar PDA-nya.

[Sesuatu terjadi? Antara kau dan Izaya?]

Shizuo cuma angkat bahu, "Seperti itulah."

[Sesuatu yang baik? Atau buruk?]

"Definisikan baik dan buruk, Celty."

Celty menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kalau dia punya wajah, cewek itu pasti sudah memutar matanya dengan kesal, [Baik (adj): sesuatu yang membuat kalian tidak berusaha saling membunuh lagi. Mungkin kalian akan mulai berteman. Dan apapun itu, sesuatu yang baik berarti kau tidak akan menganggap Izaya sebagai kutu-tengik yang harus diburu lagi. Dan setelah itu] dia kehabisan tempat untuk karakter. Celty menghapus tulisannya, menggantinya dengan ketikan baru, [Dan setelah itu Ikebukuro bisa tenang kembali.]

"Haha. Lalu?"

Layar itu kembali dikosongkan oleh Celty, kemudian ditulisi dengan perkataan selanjutnya, [Buruk (adj): sesuatu yang bakal membuat kalian saling kejar-kejaran, kemudian bunuh-membunuh satu sama lain, dan kemudian… tunggu.]

Celty membawa pandangannya ke arah Shizuo. Kemudian seolah menemukan sesuatu, cewek itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke cowok berpakaian bartender di depannya.

[KAU tidak mencoba membunuhnya sekarang, dan DIA tidak mencoba membunuhmu. Apa artinya itu? Sesuatu yang BAIK, kutebak?]

Suara deru mobil yang baru saja lewat meredam tawa keras Shizuo. Celty membiarkannya.

"Dari sudut pandangmu mungkin baik, Celty," Shizuo hanya berkata singkat, sebelum tiba-tiba, dia terdiam. Matanya menerawang kosong. Cowok pirang itu melepas helaan napas panjang, "Tapi dari posisiku… tidak."

Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Dan Izaya memperlakukannya seolah semua ini salahnya. Kutu-tengik itu tidak mau buka mulut sama sekali, malah mengusirnya pergi. Jadi ciuman itu cuma satu cara lain untuk membuatnya kesal, huh? Izaya-brengsek itu benar-benar mau mempermainkannya... kah? Tapi dia bilang itu kesalahan.

Kesalahan berarti ada pembenaran.

* * *

><p>'<em>Izaya-san, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua perkerjaanku hari ini. Di mana kau, huh?'<em>—voice mail pertama, dari Namie. Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi.

'_Aku sudah selesai, kau dengar? Kalau sampai jam tiga sore ini tidak ada tugas baru untukku, aku pulang,'_—voice mail kedua dari Namie. Jam dua belas. Atau jam satu? Jam makan siang, yang jelas, karena saat itu Izaya merasa sangat lapar.

'_Oke. Persetan dengan ada tidaknya boss-ku. Aku pulang,'_—voice mail ketiga dari Namie, dan sepertinya bakal jadi pesan terakhir asisten ceweknya itu.

Izaya membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke sela-sela lututnya—dua kakinya dia bawa terlipat di dada. Cowok bermata merah itu masih berada di kamar, tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari posisinya sedari pagi tadi. Saat Shizuo pergi dan membanting pintunya dengan kesal, cowok informan itu menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat. Dia tidak tahu. Izaya Orihara hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri dan mendapati Shizuo berada hanya dalam radius dua meter sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Tapi bahkan sampai detik ini, sampai lebih dari enam jam sejak dia mengingat bau samar rokok Shizuo di tempatnya mendekam—di kamarnya, Izaya masih tidak menemukan titik terang.

Semua jalan yang dia coba telusuri adalah buntu.

Skakmat.

Dia melakukan kesalahan dengan melangkahkan kaki ke daerah lawan, dan sekarang kuda hitam itu—Shizuo—memaksanya menyerah. Lebih dari seratus variasi step yang dia mainkan di otaknya berakhir pada kekalahan. Dia sudah terpojok. Dan dia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk lolos.

Shizuo itu monster—dia menggarisbawahi kalimat itu.

Izaya tidak bisa membagi rasa cintanya pada monster. Itu menyalahi aturan yang sudah dia buat sendiri. Mencium Shizuo adalah satu-satunya tindakan spontan yang pernah dia lakukan. Tindakan bodoh. Dia melakukannya tanpa memikirkan seribu langkah ke depan, dan sekarang, Izaya kelabakan mencari jalan keluar.

Lima tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk membenci seseorang. Cukup lama untuk membuatnya bertanya apa arti sebenarnya seorang Heiwajima Shizuo dalam hidupnya. Cukup lama untuk merasa bosan dengan hubungan kucing-anjing yang tidak jelas ini. Mungkin—_mungkin_, perasaannya berubah. Mungkin saja dia tidak lagi menganggap Shizuo sebagai monster dan membiarkan cowok pirang itu mendapatkan cinta (yang sama seperti yang dia beri ke orang-orangnya yang lain, _oke_?). Bahkan Izaya sendiri merasa kalau lima tahu itu waktu yang lama bagi seseorang untuk berubah.

Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak tertarik dengan Shizuo. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka di Raira, cowok pirang itu sudah mengambil separo dari syaraf ketertarikan di otaknya. Shizuo berbeda dengan orang-orang yang dia tahu, Shizuo bukan pion yang bisa dia gerakkan sesuai keingginan, Shizuo berada di level yang lain. Hanya Shizuo yang diakui Izaya bisa berdiri sejajar dengannya.

Dia menganggap dirinya semi-Tuhan; cowok pirang itu adalah monster.

Dan dia membencinya. Shizuo adalah titik hitam yang membuat Izaya tidak bisa menjadi Tuhan sepenuhnya.

Tapi mungkin dia salah. Izaya tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya bisa melakukan kesalahan, tapi mungkin—_mungkin_ memang itu yang terjadi.

Semua prediksinya yang berhubungan dengan Shizuo terbukti selalu salah sampai saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Shizuo bukan celah seperti yang selama ini dia anggap? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya, Shizuo itu adalah penopang yang kuat untuk mengukuhkan kedudukannya? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Shizuo bukan monster—dia hanya pion normal yang memiliki kekuatan monster?

Kalau semua 'bagaimana' itu benar, maka plot yang sudah dia jalankan selama bertahun-tahun ini salah.

Dia salah karena membenci Shizuo. Tapi bukannya Shizuo juga memiliki kebencian yang sama? Kalau dia tidak membencinya tapi cowok pirang itu membencinya, maka semua akan kembali ke jalan cerita awal, bukan?

Semua hal itu membuatnya berpikir mati-matian.

Jujur, awalnya dia hanya ingin mencium Shizuo untuk tahu reaksi cowok itu. Izaya melakukan segalanya dengan otak, Shizuo menanggapi segalanya dengan insting. Langkah yang diambil Izaya sudah sesuai dengan otaknya (meskipun sepuluh langkah selanjutnya tidak dia pikirkan), dan yang dia butuhkan kemudian hanya insting Shizuo. Apa yang akan cowok brutal itu lakukan kalau dia memberitahunya bahwa di sudah menciumnya dan memberinya foto sebagai bukti.

Kalau mau jujur, seperti itulah rencana awal Izaya.

Sayangnya, dia tidak memikirkan rencana B kalau Shizuo tiba-tiba terbangun di tengah-tengah saat bibir mereka menempel—yang ternyata, _terjadi_.

Orihara Izaya tidak mau mengakui dirinya merasa malu. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Wajahnya terasa panas, dan dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan perkataan untuk membenarkan perbuatannya—perkataan untuk memojokkan Shizuo seperti biasa. Dia hanya diam di sana, dan melakukan hal terakhir yang sangat-amat-bukan-Izaya. Dia lari. Dia kabur dari masalah. Dia pergi karena itu pertama kalinya dia merasa tidak punya kemampuan untuk menguasai keadaan.

Rencananya berantakan. Dan dia tidak punya rencana cadangan.

Izaya tutup mulut sampai saat ini, dan reaksi Shizuo adalah negatif. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kemarahan cowok pirang itu mencapai titik maksimal dan mereka kembali ke hubungan awal. Mungkin kali itu dia akan benar-benar terbunuh di tangan Shizuo.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Shizuo padanya kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ciuman itu hanya eksperimen. Bahwa itu adalah—seperti yang sudah dia coba jejalkan ke otak protozoan Shizuo—sebuah kesalahan. _Hell_. Bahkan saat dia mengatakannya pun, reaksi Shizuo tetap negatif.

Raja putih terdesak kuda hitam.

Dia bergerak, dia mati.

Dia diam, dia mati.

Skakmat.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>

* * *

><p>Hahahaha. No lemon. Maap sudah mengecewakan pembaca yang udah ngebet pingin lihat Shizuo sama Izaya gegulingan di ranjang. HOHOHO. Apa boleh buat, kan gak mungkin Izaya tiba-tiba mau pasrah begitu aja di tangan Shizuo. Dia juga punya men's pride dong ngeles (padahal benernya cuma karena author polos (heck?) ini gak bisa nulis lemon /slap)

Pada paham gak, ya, sama ramblingan-nya Izaya? Soalnya saya sendiri kadang gak ngerti sama jalan pikirnya. Yah, intinya: awalnya dia nyium Shizu-chan cuma karena pingin tahu reaksinya (karena dia udah mulai ngerasa bosen benci sama Shizuo), tapi akhirnya dia malah belibet sendiri sama perasaannya (yang dia jabarin di sudut padang random Izaya-like yang bener-bener random dan sulit dipahami dan gak jelas ujung-ujungnya begimana).

RnR, okeh? Saya gak tau apa yang musti dibenerin dari fic ini kalo gak ada yang review x9


	4. Four: Truth

**a/n:** s-s-sa-saya minta maap! /deep bows/ Sempet kena writer-block beberapa hari, jadi fic ini rada terbengkalai gitu. Hauhauhau. Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter kali ini lebih panjang deh dari chapter sebelumnya. Lol. Satu part lagi, dan fic ini tamat. Yay. Happy reading, minna! Oh, tambahan, saya gak bisa jamin Shizuo sama Izaya di sini se-IC karakterisasi asli mereka lho x9

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss and Tell<strong>

4. Truth

* * *

><p>Sepatu Shizu-chan tidak ada di depan pintu. <em>Check<em>. Rambut pirangnya tidak terlihat._ Check_. Suaranya beratnya tidak terdengar. _Check_. Bau rokok tidak tercium lagi. _Check_. Mairu melongok ke dapur, mengerutkan kening. Rompi hitam bartender milik Shizu-chan masih ada. _Cross_.

Dan pintu kamar Nii-san-nya terbuka. _Big _cross.

Cewek berkepang itu bertemu mata dengan kembarannya saat dia berjalan berjingkat di koridor menuju kamar kakak laki-laki mereka. Kururi memikirkan hal yang sama dengan cewek berkacamata itu sepertinya, karena saat mendapati kamar Izaya terbuka, cewek dengan pakaian gym itu sedikit mengernyit.

"Shizu-chan tidak ada?" Mairu angkat bicara. Suaranya dipelankan.

Kururi menggeleng, "Entah."

"Tapi Iza-nii ada."

"Ada."

Pintu kamar Izaya tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, menyisakan sedikit celah untuk mereka tahu apa yang ada di dalam kamar bercat putih itu.

Kururi meraih kenop pintu, membukanya lebih lebar dengan perlahan. Cewek pendiam itu yang pertama melongokkan kepala ke kamar Nii-san-nya, diikuti Mairu.

Izaya—seperti yang sudah dua anak itu perkirakan—ada di sana, kakinya terlipat ke dada, tangannya mendekam di atas lutut, dan cowok itu membenamkan wajahnya. Orihara Izaya sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Mairu dan Kururi ada di kamarnya, karena saat dua anak cewek itu mengambil langkah mendekat, Izaya sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi.

Mairu berjongkok di sebelahnya, dua alisnya berkerut, "Nii-san?"

Yang dipanggil tidak bergerak. Hanya membuat sedikit suara gumaman yang terdengar seperti '_Okaeri_'.

Tangan kecil bocah berkepang itu menggoyang bahu Izaya, sekali lagi mencoba membuat cowok itu mengatakan sesuatu, "Nii-san? Di mana Shizu-chan? Dia sudah pulang? Nii-san mengusirnya, huh?—_Tunggu_, kupikir seharusnya cuma ada dua kemungkinan. Pintu kamarmu terkunci dengan Shizu-chan di dalam, atau kau tidak ada di rumah dan berada di apartemen Shizu-chan saat ini."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Mairu mengernyit. Skenario dalam otaknya salah kah? Tapi dilihat dari fakta di komputer Nii-san-nya itu dan reaksinya saat menceritakan tentang insiden ciuman Shizu-chan kemarin, seharusnya memang hanya satu di antara dua hal itu yang mungkin bisa ter—

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Izaya masih menolak untuk memberi jawaban.

Kururi maju mendekat. Cewek berambut pendek itu duduk di sebelah Izaya—di sebelah Mairu juga, kemudian mengelus kepala Nii-san-nya itu pelan. Rambut hitamnya teracak sedikit, tapi si empunya potongan sasak itu bersikeras untuk tidak bergeming

"Shizuo-san sudah pulang?" freakuensi suaranya kecil, beberapa oktaf di bawah suara nyaring Mairu.

Cowok informan itu tetap diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum kepalanya membuat gerakan kecil ke atas dan ke bawah dengan ragu-ragu.

Mairu menangkapnya. Anggukan.

"Tadi pagi?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Pulang... sendiri?"

Gerakan menggeleng pelan. Mairu melihat bahu Nii-san-nya itu bergetar sepintas.

"Nii-san mengusirnya?"

Anggukan samar.

"Butuh waktu?"

Tidak ada gerakan.

Mairu berdehem, memperjelas ucapan kembarannya itu, "Maksud Kuru-nee, apa Nii-san butuh waktu untuk sendiri? Iza-nii ingin kami keluar? Atau ingin kami pergi ke tempat Shizu-chan? Apa monster itu melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh kali ini? Apa Nii-san melakukan sesuatu—_lagi_? Kalian benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun kan semalam?" cewek dengan dua kepang itu berhenti sebentar, menelan ludah, "Nii-san tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kami? Aku dan Kuru-nee sudah cukup dewasa, kau tahu, meski belum cukup umur."

Suara tawa yang tertahan.

Izaya memberinya satu gelengan. Kemudian gelengan. Gelengan lagi. Dan gelengan lagi. Anggukan samar. Gelengan kuat. Dan ragu-ragu, Izaya memberi jawaban terakhir dengan anggukan.

Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah cewek berkepang itu. Mairu meletakkan dua tangannya di masing-masing sisi wajah Izaya, mengangkatnya perlahan, "Kalau begitu, berhenti bersembunyi dan katakan pada kami apa yang sedang Nii-san pikirkan?"

Mata merah Izaya tidak fokus untuk sesaat. Yang bisa dilihat hanya cahaya terang, dan dua sosok samar yang berjongkok di hadapannya. Satu di antara mereka mengibaskan tangan di depan Izaya, "Nii-san?"—_ah_, suara Kururi. Cowok informan itu memberinya senyuman kecil.

Mairu tidak tahu apa yang sedang Nii-san-nya itu pikirkan. Tapi melihat kantong matanya, tatapan kosongnya, dan senyuman yang jelas dipaksakan itu, mau tak mau dia langsung beranggapan bahwa Shizu-chan lah penyebabnya. Apapun yang sedang berada di otak Izaya, pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari si monster Ikebukuro. Selalu seperti itu.

Cewek berkepang itu menelengkan kepalanya, "Shizu-chan lagi, Iza-nii?"

Sudut bibir Izaya terangkat, "Tertebak, ya?"

Mairu menelan ludah, "Nii-san, berhenti melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Tersenyum," dia tahu mata merah Izaya menyipit di sini, tapi Mairu tidak ambil peduli, "Nii-san jelas tidak sedang ingin tersenyum. Berhenti membohongi kami, ne? Aku dan Kuru-nee tahu lebih banyak hal tentang Iza-nii daripada yang kau pikir kami tahu."

Sebelum sempat Izaya berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu, lengan kecil Kururi melingkar di pundaknya. Cewek berambut pendek dengan potongan bob itu separo berdiri, bertumpu pada lututnya. Dia mendekap kepala Izaya, membuat paksaan untuk Izaya untuk membenamkan wajahnya itu di pundak kecilnya.

Izaya melihat senyum Mairu dari balik helai rambut Kururi.

Kururi mengelusnya, seperti yang sering dia lakukan saat dua bocah itu masih kecil, "Tidak apa-apa,"

_Semua baik-baik saja, kami ada di sini_. Potongan kalimat itu sampai di telinga Izaya tanpa suara.

Cowok informan itu memejamkan matanya, "Aku tidak tahu," dia berkata dengan suara tertahan. Mulutnya bergerak di bahu Kururi, "Semua tidak terencana. Shizu-chan marah. Aku tidak tahu, Kururi."

Kururi memberi Nii-san-nya itu satu belaian sekali lagi.

"Kurasa aku membuatnya marah kali ini. Marah, maksudku, benar-benar_ marah_. Serius marah. Dia tidak membanting sesuatu, dan dia tidak meneriakiku, dan dia tidak terlihat marah. Tapi itu berarti Shizu-shan benar-benar marah, kan? Dia akan membunuhku?"

Mairu berdecak, "Shizu-chan benci kekerasan."

"Tidak akan membunuh."

Tangan Izaya bergerak di punggung Kururi untuk meraih pundaknya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya, membiarkan pertahanannya runtuh di pelukan adiknya itu, "Aku tidak tahu."

Mairu menggeleng, "Kau tidak bisa tahu segala hal, Nii-san."

"Aku ingin tahu tentang Shizu-chan," Izaya tersedak saat mengatakannya.

Mairu paham. Kururi paham. Mereka tahu sulit untuk Nii-san-nya itu mengakuinya. Dia punya harga diri, dia tidak suka dikalahkan, dan sadar kalau dia tidak tahu sesuatu adalah pukulan keras. Bahkan untuk cowok itu, berada di posisinya sekarang dengan isakan pelan yang tertahan dan pelukan eratnya pada Kururi, adalah suatu kekalahan.

Hell. Mairu bahkan separo tidak percaya melihatnya merendahkan diri di depan mereka—adiknya sendiri.

"Hal yang paling ingin kuketahui adalah Shizu-chan," suara Izaya membuat Mairu kembali berpaling padanya. Wajah Nii-san-nya itu masih terbenam di pundak Kururi. Tapi dari noda basah di kaos gym kembarannya itu, Mairu tahu kalau kakaknya sedang—boleh dia mengatakannya?—_menangis_, "Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Shizu-chan. Tapi nyatatanya, dia orang yang paling tidak bisa kuketahui."

Pipi Kururi menyentuh rambut hitam kakak cowoknya itu, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Dan sekarang dia marah, dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Untuk orang sejenius Izaya Orihara—Mairu berdecak—Nii-san-nya itu lebih idiot dibanding Shizu-chan.

"Kau mau tahu pendapatku, Iza-nii?" Mairu tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat gerakan anggukan samar dari Izaya. Cewek berkepang itu tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berpikir," Kururi yang mengatakannya.

Mairu membuat suara '_Un_' untuk mengiyakan ucapan kembarannya barusan.

"Lakukan apa yang paling Nii-san ingin lakukan saat ini. Jangan pikirkan sepuluh atau seratus atau seribu langkah ke depan seperti yang biasa Nii-san lakukan. Tidak perlu ada rencana cadangan. Tidak perlu ada kebohongan. Cukup ikuti alurnya," dia berpikir sebentar, "Biarkan Shizu-chan yang memegang kendali. Nii-san hanya butuh mengikutinya."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Iza-nii belum mencobanya."

"Aku tidak mencobanya karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa, Mairu."

Mairu—lagi-lagi—menggeleng, "Tidak. Nii-san tidak mencobanya karena takut. Karena Nii-san tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Shizu-chan?"

"Shizuo tidak pernah bisa tertebak."

Kururi tersenyum, "Mudah."

"Kalau Nii-san berhenti berpikir, semua step Shizu-chan itu mudah ditebak," Mairu memperjelas perkataan singkat kembarannya, "Dia hanya maju ke kotak yang paling dekat dengan Nii-san, kau tahu."

Izaya tidak membalas ucapan Mairu barusan. Dia tidak mengiyakan, tapi dia tidak membantah.

Kururi dan Mairu saling bertatapan, sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdehem keras.

"Vest Shizu-chan tertinggal, omong-omong. Rokok kesayangannya ada di sana."

"Kembalikan?"

* * *

><p>Shizuo mengacak rambut pirangnya untuk yang ke—entah berapa ratus kalinya.<p>

Satu hari itu benar-benar neraka.

Pagi-pagi sekali, masih dalam keadaan separo sadar, dia sudah ditendang keluar dari apartemen Izaya. Baru dalam perjalanan mencari makan untuk sarapan, Celty menghentikannya di tengah jalan. Cewek tanpa kepala itu tidak selesai menginterogasinya sampai hampir dua jam kemudian, setelah Shizuo meyakinkan sobat Dullahan-nya itu bahwa _tidak_—dia tidak berencana untuk membunuh Izaya dalam waktu dekat. Belum sempat kakinya mencapai restoran Simon, panggilan dari Tom-san membuat cowok pirang itu nyaris mengumpat dan membanting handphone-nya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Satu-satunya makanan yang masuk ke perutnya selama seharian penuh itu hanya sepotong sandwich yang dia ambil secara paksa dari orang pertama yang mereka tagih hutangnya.

Dan dia meninggalkan _vest_-nya di tempat Izaya, bersama dengan rokok dan korek apinya. Lupa membawa gulungan nikotin itu, bagi Shizuo, adalah suatu pertanda bahwa harinya akan berjalan buruk.

_Gah_. Sampai saat ini, itu terbukti benar.

Angka tujuh di layar jam tangan digital-nya berkedip merah.

Shizuo mendengus keras, melempar puntung rokoknya ke tong sampah terdekat. Lupakan makan malam. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan ke restoran Simon dan terlalu malas untuk mengorder lewat telepon. Yang ingin cowok pirang itu lakukan hanyalah berbaring di kasurnya. Tidur.

Naik ke lantai tiga apartemennya tidak pernah terasa secapai ini untuk Shizuo. Dia berkali-kali melambatkan langkahnya untuk mengatur napas. Mungkin sudah saatnya di menghentikan kebiasaannya merokok? Paru-parunya jelas sudah menolak untuk diajak berkompromi lebih jauh lagi. Huff. Lima langkah lagi. Lima anak tangga sial lagi dan dia akan berada di depan pintu apartemen—

—_huh_?

Kening Shizuo mengernyit.

Kalau yang berdiri di samping kusen pintu apartemennya itu Tom-san, Shizuo tidak akan seheran ini. Mungkin senpai-nya itu punya urusan mendadak darurat yang harus disampaikan pada Shizuo secara langsung dan karena itu dia menunggunya pulang. Tom-san biasa datang ke apartemennya, lagipula.

Kalau yang berdiri di sana, menunggunya, adalah Kasuka... well, Shizuo mungkin akan sedikit heran. Buat apa pula aktor sesibuk Kasuka—_Hanejima Yuuhei_—mau repot-repot mendatanginya. Tapi adik cowok satu-satunya itu punya kebiasaan aneh untuk muncul di tempat tak terduga di waktu yang tak terduga. Jadi kalau Kasuka memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemennya di jam tujuh malam di hari Minggu, akal sehat Shizuo masih bisa menerimanya.

Tapi kalau yang ada di depan pintu kamar nomor 404 itu adalah seseorang berambut hitam pendek dengan mata merah, mengenakan jaket hoodie berbulu, dan seingat Shizuo mempunyai nama Izaya Orihara, _demi apa dia kemari_?

"Shizuo."

Shizuo. Bukan Shizu-chan. Dan cowok pirang itu tidak sadar kalau napasnya tertahan saat melihat Izaya menoleh perlahan ke arahnya. Mata merah itu. Mata berwarna darah itu tidak pernah gagal untuk mengirim desiran aneh di dada Shizuo.

Dia mengambil langkah mendekat. Ini apartemennya. Daerah kekuasaannya. Kalau kutu-tengik itu berniat untuk mengacaukan malamnya, Shizuo tidak yakin bisa menyimpan janjinya pada Celty untuk tidak membunuh seteru abadinya itu. Mulutnya terbuka kecil, "Izaya."

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Hanya memberi anggukan kecil dan tatapan ragu ke arahnya.

Lipatan kernyitan di dahi Shizuo bertambah. Tidak ada ejekan seperti biasa? Tidak ada pisau lipat? Tidak ada cengiran sinis? Huh? Orang yang berdiri di depannya ini benar-benar Orihara Izaya yang dia tahu, kan? Apa yang sedang kutu-tengik itu rencanakan?

"Uh, Shizuo."

"Shizuo?" cowok pirang itu berjangit—lagi. Seumur-umur, belum pernah Izaya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Sejak pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Shinra di Raira, dia selalu menjadi 'Shizu-chan' untuk cowok informan itu. Kenapa sekarang '_Shizuo_'?

Izaya—kalau benar orang di depannya itu Izaya—menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang-ulang. Tangannya memainkan bulu bagian bawah jaketnya. Dia tidak menunduk, tapi tatapannya tidak terarah ke Shizuo.

"Um."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Ikebukuro?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartemenku?"

Izaya membuang pandangannya, tidak langsung menjawab.

"Che. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu. Pergi gih." —_sebelum ada benda melayang ke arahmu_, Shizuo menambahi dalam hati. Tangannya terkepal di balik kantong celananya.

Gumaman Izaya nyaris tidak terdengar, kalau bukan karena kebiasaan Shizuo yang sering mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang di balik punggungnya, yang secara tidak langsung membuat pendengarannya lebih tajam sekarang. "_Vest_," dia bilang.

"_Vest_?"

"Kau—uh, meninggalkan _vest_-mu di apartemenku. Aku datang untuk mengembalikannya."

Orang itu alien, Shizuo mencatatnya dalam otak. Atau kerasukan, atau sedang mabuk, atau sedang dikendalikan jarak jauh, atau sudah dicuci otak, atau... _hell_, apapun yang sedang terjadi, orang di depannya itu tidak mungkin Izaya. Gerak-geriknya terlalu aneh dan omongannya kelewat mencurigakan. Dan alasan macam apa itu yang sedang dia bicarakan.

"Kau datang kemari malam-malam hanya untuk mengembalikan... _vest_?"

"Ada rokokmu di kantongnya."

"Aku sudah beli yang baru."

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja."

Shizuo menaikkan satu alisnya, memperhatikan Izaya dari balik kacamata berlensa biru yang belum dia lepas. Cowok pirang itu tidak yakin dia tahu sebelumnya, tapi di tangan kanan Izaya, terdapat kantong plastik berwarna hitam.

Shizuo berdehem, "Oke. Kemarikan _vest_-ku," tangannya tersodor ke arah Izaya.

Cowok informan itu membelalak kecil, tapi mendapatkan kontrol dirinya kembali sesaat setelahnya. Bungkusan di tangan kanannya terulur ke Shizuo—yang mengambilnya dengan kelewat cepat—dan meninggalkan kantong plastik lain berwarna putih di tangannya. Dia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan ketika Shizuo memotongnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Uh, ootoro."

"Ootoro?"

"Ootoro."

Menu paling mahal di list daftar makanan di restoran Simon. _Eh_, bukan itu masalahnya, Shizuo.

"Kau belum makan?" cowok pirang itu bertanya—dan langsung menyesali pertanyaannya begitu tiga kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang Shizuo kembali teringat kalau dia melewatkan makan malamnya. Oh_Kami-sama_, dia sangat-sangat-sangat lapar.

"Sudah," Izaya menjawab singkat, kemudian menambahi setelah beberapa saat terlihat ragu, "Err, itu untukmu."

Dan Shizuo mengerjap. Hanya ada dua alasan kenapa Izaya menawarinya makanan. Satu, karena dia ingin membodohinya dengan menagih bayaran makannya setelah itu dengan bunga berlipat. Dan dua, karena Izaya sudah meracuninya. Shizuo tidak tahu skenario yang mana yang sedang terjadi, tapi dari dua pilihan itu, dia memilih untuk tidak memilihnya.

"Permintaan maafku, karena mengusirmu tadi pagi," suara Izaya memotong pikirannya.

"Eh?"

Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Hari di mana Izaya meminta maaf adalah hari saat kucing bisa terbang.

Shizuo cuma melongo. Dan Izaya juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama sepertinya, karena gelagatnya tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Cowok informan itu membuka mulutnya beberapa kali, tapi kemudian ditutupnya kembali. Di akhir, dia meletakkan kantong ootoro itu persis di depan pintu apartemen Shizuo dan mundur beberapa langkah, "Aku tidak peduli kau mau memakannya atau tidak, tapi aku sudah menyerahkannya," dia menggumam.

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Shizuo memberinya anggukan.

"Uh, kalau begitu... aku pulang."

"Pulang?"

Izaya mengedip, "Pulang," katanya, "Kembali ke Shinjuku," dia menambahi, seolah kata '_pulang_' tidak menjelaskan apapun untuk Shizuo.

Kutu-sial itu tidak bercanda saat bilang dia ke Ikebukuro hanya untuk mengembalikan rompi bartender Shizuo? Dan—_ootoro_? Ootoro sebagai permintaan maaf? Permainan macam apa lagi yang dia hadapi dari Izaya kali ini? Shizuo menelan ludah. Tangan kanannya dia keluarkan dari saku celana, dan dengan sedikit membungkuk, cowok pirang itu mengambil kantong ootoro yang diletakkan Izaya di depan pintunya. "Ini,"—dia mengangkat kantong putih itu, "Terima kasih."

Izaya mengangguk, memutar tubuh untuk berbalik pulang.

"Tunggu," dan Shizuo spontan merutuk diri sendiri. Kenapa apa yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu berlawanan dengan apa yang dia rasakan? Ah, _well_, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Menarik napas dalam, cowok pirang itu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak punya makanan, tapi aku ada teh di dalam," dia berkata lambat-lambat.

Izaya menelengkan kepala, memberi tatapan 'hah-apa-yang-sedang-kau-katakan-bodoh' pada Shizuo.

Shizuo cuma menggumam sebagai balasan. Tangannya merogoh ke kantong celananya sekali lagi, mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk papan STOP, dan membuka pintu apartemennya dalam satu ayunan. Cowok pirang itu masih memegang kenop pintunya saat dia menoleh pada Izaya dan berkata pelan,

"Masuk, Izaya?"

* * *

><p>Izaya tidak tahu.<p>

Izaya tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya meraih _vest_ Shizuo dan menentengnya sepanjang perjalanan ke Ikebukuruo.

_Heck_, Izaya bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia harus berjalan ke Ikebukuro sore itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat dia masuk ke restoran Simon dan memesan satu porsi ootoro untuk dibungkus. Dia tidak tahu ke mana kakinya membawanya pergi—oke, dia hanya mengikuti insting-nya. Dan cowok informan itu jelas-jelas-_jelas_ tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu bernomor 404 di sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Ikebukuro.

Apartemen milik Heiwajima Shizuo.

_Tidak perlu berpikir, Nii-san. Cukup ikuti alurnya._

Izaya melengos. Mudah bagi mereka mengatakannya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dia melakukannya sesuai dengan _alur_ yang ada. Shizuo kaget setengah mati saat melihatnya berada di sana, tentu saja. Izaya sudah memprediksi hal itu. Kemudian muncul rentetan pertanyaan dari cowok pirang itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di Ikebukuro? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartemen_ku_? Mengembalikan _vest_? Ootoro? Permintaan maaf, Izaya? Kenapa kau datang kemudian langsung pulang? Permainan macam apa yang sedang kau mainkan, kutu-tengik? Izaya sudah tahu kalau pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Shizuo, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

_Tidak usah pikirkan seratus dan seribu langkah ke depannya, Iza-nii. Biarkan Shizu-chan yang memegang kendali._

Holy hell, Mairu—Izaya mengumpat dalam hati.

Tidak, dia tidak memikirkan seribu atau seratus atau sepuluh atau bahkan _satu_ pun langkah ke depan.

Izaya tidak memikirkan apapun. Dia tidak bisa mengingat jawaban apa yang dia berikan saat Shizuo bertanya padanya. Dia tidak bisa mengulang apa yang dia lakukan. Perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali tidak tersusun dalam otaknya. Apa yang barusan dia ucapkan? Kenapa Shizu-chan terlihat tidak percaya? Kenapa dia menatapnya dengan heran? Belum sempat dia mengambil langkah, cowok berkacamata itu kembali menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Izaya kembali menjawab. Dan kembali, informan itu mencoba mengingat apa jawabannya barusan.

Izaya mengerjap. Dia yakin dia berkata pada Shizuo kalau dia berniat untuk pulang—kembali ke Shinjuku. Lalu kenapa dia bisa berada di... di mana ini? Dapur apartemen Shizu-chan? Bungkusan ootoro darinya tergeletak di kabinet dekat kompor dan vest hitam itu tersampir di kursi di depan tempatnya duduk. Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa berakhir di sini, lagipula?

"Kopi, teh, susu, atau sirup?"

Izaya menoleh. Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan sosok Shizuo—kaca matanya tidak lagi dia pakai, rompi hitam bartendernya sudah dilepas, dua kancing kemeja paling atas dia biarkan terbuka, dan batangan rokok terselip di ujung bibirnya.

Izaya menelan ludah. Oke, dia memastikan diri kalau dirinya sudah masuk ke kandang macan.

"Kopi, Izaya?"

"Susu."

Alis Shizuo terangkat satu, "Susu?"

Otak kecil Izaya buru-burur berputar, "Uh, maksudku, kopi susu," katanya cepat, "Kopi susu."

Shizuo masih menatapnya heran untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian cowok pirang itu mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke mesin pembuat kopi, mengambil botol susu putih dari kulkas, dan meraih dua cangkir yang dia letakkan berjejer di kabinet dapurnya.

Izaya kehilangan orientasi waktu. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari cangkir itu sudah berada di depannya dan di hadapannya, dan Shizuo sedang menatapnya dalam, seolah menunggu jawaban dari Izaya.

Izaya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, "Ya?"

"Aku bertanya, siapa namamu?"

"Shizu-chan, kau bercanda. Jangan bilang kau hilang ingatan dan melupakan cowok di depanmu ini?" Izaya berdecak kecil, tapi cengirannya menipis begitu melihat wajah serius Shizuo. Matanya membulat, "Kau benar-benar lupa, Shizu-chan? Ini Izaya. Orihara Izaya. Kita berada di akademi yang sama, ingat? Raira."

"Kalau begitu, siapa aku?"

"Shizu... _chan_."

"Oke. Aku Shizu-chan."

Alis Izaya tertaut. Apa yang barusan mereka bicarakan? Apa yang barusan dia katakan sampai Shizuo—tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan—menanyakan namanya? Dan sejak kapan Shizu-chan mengakui namanya '_Shizu-chan_'?

Izaya berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Ini lebih rumit dari saat dia mencium Shizuo tempo hari. Lebih rumit dari saat Shizuo datang ke apartemennya. Lebih rumit dari saat dia terbenam dalam pelukan Mairu dan Kururi. Dan sekarang Shizuo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Seolah dia tidak pernah melihat Izaya sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Izaya menunjuk dirinya, "Aku?"

Huh? Dia mengatakannya kah? Memangnya apa yang mau dia bicarakan?

"Izaya, kau... tidak apa-apa? Tidak mabuk? Atau dicuci otak?"

Izaya tidak tahu apa yang diomongkan Shizuo. Dia hanya diam di sana dan menggeleng.

Shizuo mengernyit, "Kau aneh. Kau bersikap aneh. Kau yakin kau benar-benar Izaya?"

Izaya mendengus. Pertanyaan yang sama yang sudah dia ajukan ke dirinya sendiri sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Dengar," Shizuo kembali angkat bicara. Rokok yang tadi terselip di bibirnya sekarang sudah tidak ada, jadi Izaya menebak kalau mereka sudah berbicara cukup lama. Mata cokelat Shizuo tertuju padanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, oke? Tapi kau jelas bukan Izaya yang biasanya," cowok pirang itu diam. Dia mengambil napas dalam, kemudian mengacak rambutnya, "Geez! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri ke Shinjuku kalau begini caranya. Kau menginap di sini malam ini. _Titik_."

Eh?

Shizuo memundurkan kursinya untuk bangkit berdiri. Satu tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, satu tangan lagi memegang botol susu putih yang kosong. Cowok itu menoleh pada Izaya, "Tunggu di situ sebentar. Biar kubereskan kamarku dulu."

"Shizu-chan."

"Apa lagi?"

Izaya memainkan resleting jaketnya—satu kebiasaan yang sekarang dia tahu dia lakukan secara tidak sadar kalau dirinya merasa terpojok, "Aku... pulang."

"Tidak. Kau tidur di sini."

"Di dapur?"

"Di kamarku, bodoh. Makanya sekarang aku mau membereskan tempat tidurku du—" mata Shizuo membulat di sini. Kemudian dia buru-buru menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya cepat, "Ah, bukan begitu. M-ma-maksudku, kau tidur di kamarku. Aku tidur di sofa. Bukan aku menyuruhmu tidur di kamarku dan aku juga tidur di sana."

Ujung bibir Izaya terangkat sedikit. Lucu. Karena baru pagi tadi dia ingat mereka tidur di satu kasur yang sama dan Shizuo tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Dan sejujurnya, Izaya juga tidak merasa itu masalah besar. Selama dia tidak membuat Shizuo marah dan Shizuo tidak membuatnya marah, dia tahu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei? Izaya? Kau senyum-senyum sendiri di sana. Yakin otakmu masih normal?"

Tidak. Dia tidak normal. Tapi ketidaknormalannya berarti dia senormal orang normal, kan? Normal versi Izaya berarti tidak normal versi orang normal.

Izaya menghela napas panjang. _Jangan mulai berpikir, Izaya_. Jangan mulai berpikir lagi.

"I-Izaya?"

Shizuo mundur beberapa langkah. Izaya tidak tahu kenapa. Dan mata almond-nya membulat, dan eksresinya terlihat kaget. Izaya mengernyit, _apa yang sedang dia sendiri lakukan_?

Tapi Shizuo semakin menjauh, dan Izaya tidak suka itu. Dia ingin berada dekat dengan Shizuo. Lagipula kenapa Shizu-chan menghindarinya? Dia berjalan mendekat, dia sadar. Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Shizuo masih menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Izaya mengerutkan kening. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, meraih kerah kemeja putih Shizuo.

_Berhenti menghindar, Shizu-chan_.

Detik berikutnya gelap. Izaya hanya merasa tangannya merayap naik ke pundak Shizuo, melingkar di lehernya. Shizu-chan terasa hangat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk merapat semakin dekat. Dan rambut pirangnya halus. Terasa sangat halus di jemari Izaya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Point dari Kururi dan Mairu adalah tidak usah memikirkan step selanjutnya, dan itulah yang sekarang dia lakukan. Izaya tidak memikirkan apapun. Apapun, selain kehangatan Shizu-chan, dan rambut halusnya, dan perasaan aneh yang berdesir di dadanya, dan—

"Gggah!"

—dia terdorong ke belakang.

Shizuo mendorongnya ke belakang.

Izaya mengerjap. Kali ini memperhatikan baik-baik posisi mereka.

Dua lengannya masih berada di pundak lebar Shizuo. Dia berjinjit sedikit. Jaraknya dan Shizu-chan hanya beberapa senti. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dan wajah Shizuo sendiri bersemu merah. Cowok pirang itu menatapnya tajam, bagian belakang telapak tangannya mengusap mulutnya. Mata merah Izaya melebar seketika. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Hell. Dia tahu apa yang barusan dia lakukan—_mereka_ lakukan.

Membasahi bibir bagian bawahnya dengan lidah, Izaya merasa seolah waktu terhenti.

Dia mencium Shizuo.

_Lagi_.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>

* * *

><p>Satu chapter lagi, ne? Haghaghag.<p>

Btw, udah pada nonton durarara episod 25? Buahahaha. Erika emang kawan baik fujoshi dah! /rofl/ Dan habis nonton itu, saya ngubah panggilan Mairu ke Kururi jadi _Kuru-nee_. (Jadi, si Kururi yang lebih tua). Yang belom nonton? Tonton dah. Cerita tentang _best couple_ sama _brotherly relationship_ xD

Ja na! Jangan lupa RnR, ok? x9


	5. Five: Tell

**a/n:** lama sekali saya meninggalkan dunia per-fic-an ;_; maafkan author nista ini, yang telah mengabaikan satu fic incomplete lebih dari beberapa abad ;_; tapi ini chapter terakhir, kok, habis ini udah tamat ;_; HAGHAGHAG! Oke. (serius mode on). Karena judulnya 'Kiss and Tell', berarti fic ini mestinya diawali dengan 'Kiss' dan diakhiri dengan 'Tell'. Iya, kan? (ngaco). (abaikan). Baca, yak? Dan jangan lupa RnR! xD

**Warnings**: OOC, maybe. Rated. Mention of sex. May lead to sex. Two men in sex(y) way. You've been warned. Khekeke... (sebagai permintaan maap, nih, saya kasih hint lemon! x9)

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss and Tell<strong>

5. Tell

* * *

><p>Otak Izaya berputar cepat.<p>

Dia tidak mencium Shizuo. _Tidak_, Izaya mengatakan mati-matian dalam pikirannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mencium Heiwajima Shizuo. Kalaupun iya, dia melakukannya dengan tidak sadar. Monster Ikebukuro itu tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Hell. _Dia_ tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

Mata cokelat almond milik Shizuo masih menatapnya tajam. Dan Izaya seolah dibuat membatu karenanya. Dia ingin melepaskan diri dari cowok pirang itu, mencari pintu keluar, dan kabur secepatnya dari kandang macan ini, tapi co—eh, tunggu—_melepaskan diri_?

Izaya menelan ludah, menyadari posisi mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Sejak kapan lengan Shizuo memerangkapnya dalam satu pelukan? Dan sejak kapan dia berada terpojok di antara tubuh Shizuo dan kabinet dapur di belakangnya?

_Kali ini, biarkan Shizu-chan yang memegang kendali. Nii-san cukup mengikutinya._

Oke, Izaya mengambil napas dalam.

_Oke_. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun.

Mairu dan Kururi menginginkannya untuk mengalah pada Shizuo, dan dia akan melakukannya. Kali ini saja. Izaya ingin tahu kotak mana yang akan diambil Shizuo. Dan dia tidak akan mencoba memprediksikannya. Dia tidak akan meletakkan pionnya sebelum pion Shizuo maju.

Izaya menunggu.

Cowok informan itu tidak tahu berapa lama dia dan Shizuo berada di posisi yang sama. Shizuo tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dan Izaya sudah bersumpah dalam hati untuk membiarkan Shizu-chan mengambil tindakan pertama. Jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah diam dan menunggu. Tapi kalau cowok penagih hutang itu tidak melakukan apapun, bagaimana Izaya bisa meresponnya?

Waktu berputar terus. Dan Shizuo masih tetap berdiri di sana. Masih dengan mata cokelatnya terarah ke Izaya. Masih dengan dua lengannya melingkari Izaya. Masih dengan mulut terkunci.

Kalau bukan karena perkataan Mairu dan Kururi—yang terima kasih telah bisa membawanya sampai ke sini tanpa amukan Shizuo, Izaya sudah sedari tadi meraih gelas di dekatnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Shizuo. Cowok pirang itu akan marah, dia sendiri akan berlari kabur menyelamatkan diri, dan permainan mereka yang biasa akan terulang kembali.

Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk diam dan... tidak melakukan apapun sampai orang lain melakukan sesuatu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Izaya bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu. Dia selalu mengambil langkah pertama, dan melanjutkan langkah orang di sekitarnya dengan caranya.

Izaya mengambil napas dalam. _Time-out_, Heiwajima-san. Batas kesabaran Izaya sudah sampai di skala maksimal. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa membiarkan Shizuo tetap diam lebih lama lagi.

"Shizu-chan."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Izaya mengerucutkan bibir. Manyun.

"Shizuo?"

Orang yang dipanggil—masih—tidak merasa terpanggil.

Izaya menghela napas panjang. Baik. Kalau Shizuo tidak mau mengikuti permainannya, dia akan menggiring cowok pirang itu untuk mengikutinya.

Izaya menelengkan kepala, melepas satu cengiran lebar yang dia tahu tidak pernah gagal membuat cowok di depannya itu merasa jengkel. Berdecak kecil, dia memulai, "Ne, ne, Heiwajima Shizu—_?_"

—_hmpf_!

Tidak susah bagi Shizuo untuk memaksakan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Izaya. Bagaimanapun juga, cowok perokok itu lebih tinggi beberapa inchi dari Izaya. Dan _hell_, dia jelas jauh lebih kuat daripada kutu tengik kecil itu.

Jadi begitu _debt collector_ itu melabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Izaya dan cowok bermata merah itu tidak merespon, Shizuo meraih dagu Izaya dengan satu tangan, memaksanya membuka mulut.

"_Umphh_—"

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. _Sial_.

Kenapa kutu tengik ini harus berasa... _vanila_? Sialan. Dan sekarang Shizuo tahu dia tidak bisa berhenti. Kenapa. Kenapa. sial. Kutu tengik sial. Bibir plum siala—_awh_!

Ciuman itu terhenti. Shizuo menggeram, merasakan darah di bibirnya, "Brengsek. Kau menggigitku."

Izaya membawa punggung tangannya menutupi mulut, "Dan kau menciumku, dasar protozoan!"

"_Kau_ menciumku!" cowok pirang itu mengepalkan tangan, jelas terlihat susah payah mengontrol emosinya, "Well, maaf, Izaya-_kun_, tapi kalau kau tidak ingat, semua ini terjadi gara-gara kau! Di taman Ikebukuro kemarin dulu. Dan kemudian... tadi. _Tadi_! Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, kutu tengik? Tunggu. Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja kau melakukannya untuk membuatku marah, _iya_? Kutu brengsek sialan. Kau mau memancing emosiku, hah?"

_BAMM_! Kepalan tangan Shizuo melesak di kayu kabinet dapur, hanya beberapa inchi dari tempat Izaya berdiri.

"Puas kau sekarang?"

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Mata merahnya melebar. _Nyaris_. Benar-benar nyaris. Kalau tadi dia bergerak barang sedikit saja, tubuhnya lah yang bakal remuk redam, bukan meja kayu itu.

Izaya menelan ludah, "S-Shizu... chan?"

Shizuo membuang wajah. Urat nadi terlihat berdenyut keras di pelipisnya. Kepalan tangan cowok pirang itu bergetar hebat dan Izaya tahu, monster Ikebukuro di depannya itu sedang berusaha meredam kemarahannya. Setidaknya, meredam nalurinya untuk menghancurkan sesuatu—lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Izaya. Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan semua ini?"

Izaya menggeleng samar.

Dengusan, "Bohong."

Shizuo tahu Izaya. Hell, dia sudah _kenal_ Izaya sejak mereka sekolah di Raira. Dan seumur-umur, Shizuo tidak pernah mendapat Izaya melakukan sesuatu tanpa rencana. Izaya tanpa rencana sama sekali bukan Izaya.

Izaya kembali menggeleng. Kali ini, tatapannya terarah ke bawah, "Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, Shizu-chan?" gumamnya.

"_Kau_ jawab pertanyaan itu sendiri, informan tengik."

Tawa miris Izaya adalah tanggapannya, "Lucu. Kau tahu aku informan dan kau menuduhku berbohong?" pertanyaan retorik, dan Shizuo hanya berdecak kecil. Ujung bibir Izaya terangkat, "Heiwajima-san, biar kukatakan satu hal padamu tentang pekerjaanku: kami informan _tidak_ pernah berbohong. Itu peraturan paling dasar."

Bola mata almond Shizuo menyipit, "Oh? Kalau begitu, bisa kau beri jawaban jujur dari satu pertanyaanku, _O-Holy-Informant_?"

Izaya baru akan mengangkat tangan untuk menolak, tapi Shizuo tidak memberinya kesempatan. Monster Ikebukuro itu hanya perlu satu gengaman tangan untuk mengunci dua lengan Izaya di punggungnya. Lagi, cowok raven bermata merah itu disadarkan dengan perbedaan kekuatan mereka. Hanya dengan satu pukulan dari Shizuo, nyawanya bisa melayang.

Izaya menahan napas, menunggu perkataan Shizuo selanjutnya.

"Beritahu aku, Izaya-kun, kenapa kau..." Shizuo menelan ludah, "Kenapa kau menciumku?" pertanyaan itu—tentu saja pertanyaan _itu_—keluar dari bibir Shizuo. Dan sebelum sempat Izaya membuka mulut, mantan bartender itu menambahi, "Jawaban langsung, _Mr. Informant_. Tidak ada basa-basi. Tidak ada pemutarbalikan fakta. Dan tidak ada kebohongan."

Mulut Izaya tertutup kembali.

* * *

><p>"Sudah lewat jam sembilan, Mairu."<p>

"Uh-huh," Mairu, cewek berkepang itu, memberi jawaban dengan membuka _MacBook_-nya, "Tadi Iza-nii bilang kalau dia hanya minta waktu dua jam, kan? Dia bilang kita tidak boleh mengganggunya selama dua jam, kan?" cengiran di wajah Mairu melebar. Kacamatanya berkilat, "Oke. Ini sudah dua jam lebih, Kuru-nee."

Kakak kembarnya mengangguk antusias, "Buka."

Mairu terkekeh, "Pergi ke tempat Shizu-chan waktu itu memang ide bagus, Kuru-nee. Kita jadi dapat kesempatan pasang kamera di apartemennya," laptop di depannya meminta kata kuci untuk masuk. Mairu berdecak, "Dan mereka sama sekali tidak sadar, eh? Oh? _Password_? Humm..."

Adik kembar Izaya itu itu berpikir sejenak. Kemudian setelah mengetikkan _password_ dan beberapa kode pengunci, di layar _notebook_ itu muncul tampilan _windows media player_. Mulanya hanya ada warna hitam. Tapi selang beberapa detik, muncul gambar blur sebuah ruangan, dengan dua orang memojok, dan puing kayu berserakan.

Cewek berkacamata itu mengerutkan kening. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di _keyboard_. Atur resolusi, atur layar, atur _brightness_, atur tetek-bengeknya. Dan Mairu tersenyum puas, "Sip!"

Kururi melongokkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Mairu.

Gambar ruangan. Dapur, mungkin. Dilihat dari adanya kompor, kabinet-kabinet, dan meja makan di tengahnya.

Lalu, lalu, lalu, ada cowok berkemeja putih dengan rambut pirang teracak. Shizuo. Jelas Shizuo. Punggungnya menghadap layar, jadi siapapun orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya, tidak terlihat. Tapi dari bulu-bulu jaket yang menyembul dan rambut hitam di antara rambut pirang Shizuo, kembar Orihara itu tahu, Nii-san mereka lah yang berada di sana.

"Tidak ada suara?"

Mairu menggeleng, "Aku cuma pasang yang ada perekam suaranya di kamar tidur Shizu-chan," katanya, "_Spycam_ kita kebanyakan cuma pengambil gambar, sih."

Shizuo dan Iza-nii masih belum selesai berdebat, sepertinya. Berulang kali eks-bartender itu terlihat ingin memukul sesuatu, tapi ditahannya.

Mairu mengerang frustasi, "Aaaah, aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka omongkan!"

"Sshh," bisikan kakak kembarnya menghentikan erangan Mairu. Telunjuk cewek berambut bob itu mengarah ke layar, "Lihat!"

Masih dengan _scene_ yang sama. Masih di pojokan dapur. Entah apa yang yang dikatakan Izaya yang membuat Shizuo sampai menarik kerah kaosnya dan melempar cowok _lithe_ itu ke meja makan. Mairu mengernyit, bisa membayangkan bunyi benturan keras dan teriakan mengaduh Nii-san-nya.

_Angle_ yang bagus, omong-omong.

Dari posisi itu, sekarang bisa terlihat jelas wajah keduanya. Jadi meskipun tanpa suara, kali ini Mairu bisa menebak pembicaraan mereka dengan melihat gerakan bibir, "Shizu-chan marah," adalah kesimpulan pertamanya, "Iza-nii bilang sesuatu seperti 'ingin tahu'—atau 'tidak tahu'?, 'bukan', 'tidak bohong'... apa, sih? Nii-san berbisik-bisik, sepertinya."

"Maaf."

Suara Kururi membuat Mairu menoleh, "Huh?"

"Nii-san bilang 'maaf' ke Shizuo-san," cewek berambut bob itu menjelaskan, "Mereka membicarakan masalah ciuman di taman yang dulu itu. Dan Nii-san menciumnya lagi tadi. Dan Shizuo-san menciumnya juga. Dan sekarang mereka saling... um, minta maaf?" dua kata terakhir diucapkan dengan ragu.

Dengan bola mata yang melebar di balik kacamatanya, Mairu mengangkat satu alis, "Oh, ya. Mereka saling minta maaf..." perkataannya terputus saat layar di depan mereka menampilkan gambar dua orang yang sedang beradu lidah di atas meja makan—yang kalau ada orang lain melihatnya, pasti disalahartikan sebagai satu _scene_ dari video _gayporn_, "...dengan ciuman."

Kururi tidak membantah.

* * *

><p><em>Hoodie<em> berbulu milik Izaya terlempar entah kemana. Kemeja putih Shizuo sendiri sudah terbuka semua kancingnya. Satu tangan Shizuo merambat di balik kaos hitam Izaya, menelusuri tekstur lembut dada cowok informan itu. Punggung Izaya meregang, spontan melengkung. Desahannya tertelan dalam ciuman panas Shizuo.

"Shizu—_ohh_!" jemari kasar Shizuo memainkan _nipple_-nya.

Izaya melempar kepalanya ke samping. Di satu sisi, dia menghalangi datangnya rentetan kecupan lain dari Shizuo di bibirnya. Alasan lain, karena dia merasa malu. Mungkin. Bagaimana pun juga, keadaan macam itu: lidah Shizu-chan di mulutnya, satu tangan Shizu-chan meraba dadanya, satu tangan lain Shizu-chan bergeriliya di lubang anal di daerah pantatnya, belum lagi barang milik Shizu-chan yang secara sengaja dia gesekkan di kemaluan Izaya.

Oh. _OH!_

Kalau bukan karena celana mereka yang—puji Tuhan—masih terpasang di tempatnya, adegan mereka sudah pasti terpotong lembaga sensor.

Shizuo melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Izaya, meninggalkan bekas kemerah-unguan setelah selama beberapa menit lamanya hanya mengecup bagian itu saja. Mata almondnya tidak terfokus sejenak, sebelum kemudian cowok pirang itu memejamkan mata, mengatur irama napasnya yang memburu.

"Izaya..." nama itu terucap dari mulut Shizuo, sudah pasti dengan suara beratnya yang serak.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, masih menolak untuk mengarahkan wajahnya pada Shizuo. Dadanya naik-turun tidak beraturan, dan napasnya terengah. Sepintas melihat, bisa ditebak kalau cowok informan itu gugup. Jakunnya bergerak pelan, menelan ludah.

"Izaya, dengar," Shizuo membawa katupan telapak tangannya bersandar di pipi Izaya, memaksa cowok raven itu menghadap ke arahnya, "Yang tadi, yang barusan. Aku menciummu Izaya, karena aku... ingin," kalau eks-bartender itu malu saat mengatakannya, tidak terlihat di raut wajah itu. Shizuo hanya menatap Izaya, dan mengunci pandangan mereka, "Kau tahu. Perasaan saat kau menyukai seseorang dan ingin lebih dekat dengannya? Ingin melindunginya, ingin memeluknya, ingin _menciumnya_?"

Izaya tidak menjawab. Tentu saja, karena itu pertanyaan retorik.

"Kau... kenapa kau menciumku?"

Izaya menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Shizuo. Aku ingin tahu," mereka masih berhadapan, tapi bola mata Izaya mengarah ke tempat lain—mungkin ke lampu gantung di atasnya, mungkin ke gantungan panci di belakang Shizuo, "Aku ingin tahu reaksimu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu aku menciummu. Aku ingin tahu apakan tebakanku tentangmu benar. Aku hanya... ingin tahu."

"Dan kau sudah lihat reaksiku."

Izaya mengangguk, menegaskan ke-iya-annya.

"Dan kau juga sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan begitu tahu kau menciumku."

Lagi, anggukan dari Izaya.

"Dan apa tebakanmu tentangku benar?"

Kali ini Izaya memejamkan mata, menggeleng. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak pernah bisa kutebak, Shizu-chan."

Ciuman Shizuo mendarat—untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya—di bibir Izaya. Kali ini, cowok infoman itu menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. Membiarkan Shizuo mengambil kontrol dominasi atas dirinya.

"Dan kenapa Izaya... kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang semua itu?"

Izaya mendesah saat Shizuo memijit pelan buah zakarnya, "_Oh_, Shizuo."

"Kenapa, Izaya?"

"Karena aku tidak ing—_ahh_—ingin bermusuhan lagi dengan Shizu-chan."

Jemari Shizuo merambat naik, memberi remasan di penis Izaya. Erangan bernada tinggi dari cowok bermata merah itu adalah respon yang dia dapat, "Dan kenapa kau tidak ingin bermusuhan lagi denganku, Izaya-kun?"

"_Enghh._"

_Jeans_ hitam Izaya robek dalam satu sentakan. Mengikuti kemudian adalah bokser merahnya. Dan Shizuo melepaskan satu gumaman puas. Izaya Orihara, telanjang di meja makan apartemennya, menggelinjang dengan wajah memerah dan napas tidak teratur, dan berada dalam area kekuasaannya. Mulutnya sampai di ujung tombak Izaya, memberinya satu jilatan percobaan.

"Kenapa, Izaya?"

"Oh, _gosh_, Shizuo," dia mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan saat Shizuo mengulumnya tanpa aba-aba, "Shizu-chan—_engghh_—Shizuo—_ohh_—love you. Love you—_UGHH_!"

Dua kata. Dan Shizuo tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hell<em> wow."

"Um..."

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan pindah ke kamar tidur, Kuru-nee?"

Kakak kembarnya yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Matanya masih melebar menatap layar laptop di depan mereka—oh, _God_. Shizuo-san sudah melepas celananya sekarang.

"Uh, Mairu?"

Mata Mairu berbinar di balik kacamatanya.

Shizu-chan menyambar botol mentega dari kabinet terdekat di dapurnya, mengambil suspensi berwarna kuning itu dengan dua jari, dan meletakkannya di lubang anus Iza-nii. Jari telunjuknya keluar-masuk dengan mudah, kemudian dia tambah dengan jari tengah. Shizu-chan mencomot lagi mentega dan menambahkan jari manisnya. Pasti ada rintihan saat itu, karena Iza-nii menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi separo kesakitan dan separo orgasme.

Kururi menelan ludah.

Mairu menjambak kepangannya dengan frustasi, "Arrghh! Sial. Sial. Sialan!" umpatnya, "Tau begitu kemarian aku pasang perekam suaranya di dapur! Ugh! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Shizu-chan bukan _gentleman_. Mana ada cowok normal yang _sex_ pertamanya di dapur, bukannya di kasur! Shizu-chan protozoaaaaan!"

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai:<strong> Oke. Seribu yen. Ada penawaran lebih tinggi?

**Hana Kari:** Seribu sepuluh yen! Onegaiii~

**Kanra has logged in.**

**Kanra:** _Konnichiwa minna~_

**Mai:** _'kuso_.

**Mai:** Oke Hana-chan. Seribu sepuluh yen.

**Mai:** Terjual seribu sepuluh yen. Lelang ditutup. _Ja na~_

**Mai has logged out.**

**Kyo has logged out.**

**Hana Kari:** Yaaaaay~

**Setton:** Ah. Bagi aku kopiannya, Hana-san.

**Tanaka Taro:** o_o

**Kanra:** ?

**Kanra:** Apa yang terjual seribu sepuluh yen?

**Hana Kari:** _Sex tape_ asli Shizu-chan dan Iza-iza.

**Setton:** Baru saja ada _preview_-nya di chat. Kanra-san terlambat.

**Kanra:** ...

**Tanaka Taro:** Ahaha.

**Tanaka Taro:** Sukses merusak keperawanan mataku =_=

**Hana Kari:** Akuilah, Taro-kun.

**Hana Kari:** Yang tadi itu _sexy_~

**Kanra:** ...

**Kanra:** _I'll fucking kill her_!

**Kanra has logged out.**

* * *

><p>'<em>kuso<em> (jap) = Shit. Damn. Sial.

Tanaka Taro = Mikado.

Setton = Celty.

Kanra = Izaya.

Mai, Kyo = Mairu, Kururi.

Hana Kari = Erika (gak dapet info sapa nama aliasnya di chat, jadi ngarang dah. Haha. Itu romaji dari arti kanji namanya Erika, btw).

FIUHHH!

Akhirnya selesai. Gak ada beban fic lagi saya di fandom ini. Hahaha. Itu terakhir bikin chapter lima setengah jalan doang. Terus kemaren mau nerusin... bingung. Lupa sama jalan cerita awalnya. Jadi kalau misalnya ada _miss_ ato ada sesuatu yang gak singkron sama chapter-chapter sebelumnya, well, dimaklumi, yak? Orang saya sendiri ngerasa gaya bahasa penuturannya udah beda begitu... orz.

Oke. RnR?

Dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, minna~! (kissu) (hugs)

—bakanoapit, 2011.


End file.
